Red Moon
by Lovissa
Summary: Raja Izumi Yukihira adalah seorang Raja dari Kerajaan Ascardia. Dia didampingi oleh istrinya, Yuka Yukihira dan di anugerahi seorang putri, Mikan Yukihira. Seharusnya Ascardia adalah sebuah negeri dongeng yang sempurna, dimana semuanya aman,sentosa,dan bahagia. Tapi sesuatu terjadi dan mengubah segalanya. Suck On Summary, Please enjoy yourself :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well...Hajimemashite Minna-san! Watashi wa Lovissa desu. Ini Fict pertamaku, jadi maafkan saja kalau ada hal-hal yang kalian kurang suka atau menurut kalian _absurd_ atau aneh.. ._.

Oh ya..akan ada OC dan mungkin sedikit OOC. So, please just bear with me :D

**Disclaimer **:I **DO NOT OWN **Gakuen Alice. All the characters belong to Higuchi Tachibana-Sensei _except _all the Original Characters and this plot. These are mine.

RED MOON

**Prologue**

**Kaoru's POV**

Tanggal 8 bulan 3 tahun 763

Kota Liech, Ibukota Ascardia

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pasar Rakyat Kota Liech. Sejak dini hari hingga tutupnya pasar sekitar jam 9 pagi, pasar ini tak pernah sepi. Pasar ini terkenal selain karena selalu menjual segala jenis sayuran,daging,dan ikan dalam keadaan segar juga karena terletak paling dekat dengan Kawasan Istana Putih. Seluruh rakyat Ascardia mengetahui bahwa Raja Izumi Yukihira sendiri selalu memerintahkan para dayang dan koki istana untuk menggunakan bahan-bahan dari pasar ini untuk digunakan di dapur istana. Terkadang raja sendiri suka keluar dari istana dan berjalan-jalan di pasar. Makanya banyak juga rakyat yang datang dengan harapan bisa bertemu langsung dengan raja yang sangat mereka cintai itu atau hanya untuk sekedar melihat istana dari dekat. Jarak pasar dengan istana hanya satu kilometer saja dan itu cukup untuk mengagumi kemegahannya.

Pagi itupun tak ada yang berbeda dari kesibukan pasar yang biasanya. Para pedagang sibuk tawar-menawar dengan pelanggannya yang kebanyakan ibu-ibu. Para kuli pasar berotot yang sibuk berseliweran kesana-sini dengan kardus dan karung bergantungan ditubuhnya. Terdengar juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk antara teriakan para pedagang yang mempromosikan barang dagangannya, Jeritan sekarat ayam,bebek,dan hewan lainnya yang baru disembelih, dan juga ringkikan kuda penarik kereta yang penuh dengan muatan, ntah itu mengangkut sayur-mayur atau calon pembeli. Di belakang pasar—tempatku berada sekarang— para gadis muda sibuk bertukar gosip dengan para dayang. Sementara di sudut lain sekelompok pemuda sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah gerombolan gadis itu. Ku lihat juga para pengawal berseragam bebas menjaga di berbagai sudut pasar seperti biasanya, waspada terhadap setiap gerakan mencurigakan seperti apapun. Aku tertawa kecil sambil menurunkan topiku untuk menutupi wajahku saat satu pengawal lewat dihadapanku. Melihatnya celingukan dan berwajah kesulitan seperti itu, hanya satu kesimpulanku : Putri Mikan Sakura pasti kabur lagi dari istana.

Putri Mikan memang sering kabur dari istana, seluruh Liech tahu itu. Biasanya putri kabur ke tempat-tempat rakyat yang menarik minatnya, misalnya alun-alun kota; pelosok desa; hutan pinggir istana; dan entah kemana lagi. Rakyat Liech pun tak ada yang keberatan 'menyembunyikan' Putri Mikan untuk sementara jika diminta olehnya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang mampu menolak keceriaannya dan senyumannya yang secerah matahari—Sifat yang ku tahu menurun dari Izumi. Biasanya aku tak merasa terlalu khawatir karena aku tau Hiro pasti bersamanya.

Aku menahan tawaku lagi saat kulihat para prajurit itu berkumpul di sudut pasar, tak jauh dariku. Aku tahu mereka tak berhasil menemukannya di pasar ini. Lagipula aku tahu usaha mereka sia-sia saja, tak seorangpun akan mampu menemukan keberadaan Mikan selain Natsume. Tapi sesaat kemudian, entah mengapa tiba-tiba firasat buruk menyusup di dadaku. Aku langsung meneguk habis kopiku dan meninggalkan selembar Ryo di meja kasir. Aku baru menaiki kudaku ketika terdengar bunyi menggelegar di Alun-alun Liech. Seketika seluruh kegiatan yang ada di pasar berhenti. Suasana menjadi senyap. Kami semua tahu apa artinya jika gong ditengah alun-alun dibunyikan sekencang itu; Kerajaan diserang. Perwira yang membunyikan gong itu kemudian berteriak, "Seluruh rakyat Liech dimohon mengungsi di bunker-bunker setiap desa! Dahulukan wanita dan anak-anak! Bagi para pria yang bisa menggunakan senjata berkumpul di alun-alun sekarang!".

Seluruh warga yang ada di pasar langsung meninggalkan kegiatannya. Mereka berlari ke segala penjuru arah untuk memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Aku memacu kudaku mendekati alun- alun. Firasatku mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan penyerbuan ini. Sebenarnya darimana musuh menyerang? Jika ada sepasukan prajurit masuk lewat pintu manapun di Liech, mata-mataku pasti sudah memberikan kabar dari tadi. Apa jumlah musuh sangat sedikit sehingga tak terdeteksi? Itu juga tak mungkin. Tak ada negara yang berani menyatakan perang terhadap negara sekuat Ascardia dengan jumlah pasukan yang kecil.

Perwira yang memberi pengumuman tadi menyadari kehadiranku. Dia langsung membungkuk dan memberi salam padaku. "Igarashi-sama! Kebetulan sekali! Jenderal Ark mengirimkan pesan untuk anda. Beliau membutuhkan bantuan anda di Istana segera.".

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Musuh ada di Istana? Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kerajaan?".

Perwira itu menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya khawatir. "Raja dan ratu menolak meninggalkan istana." Katanya lirih.

Aku menggertakan gigi dan membalikkan kudaku menuju istana. Dasar Izumi bodoh! Yuka juga! Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sih? gerutuku dalam hati sambil memacu kudaku secepat-cepatnya.

Baru saja aku tiba di jembatan istana, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di bagian belakang istana. Kepanikan langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku meninggalkan kudaku begitu saja di gerbang dan berlari mengambil senjataku yang ku tinggalkan di belakang pintu benteng depan istana.

Aku berlarian panik di sepanjang lorong. Bagian depan istana sangat sepi. Kelihatannya seluruh kekuatan tempur Liech sedang terkonsentrasi di belakang istana. Dimana Izumi? Yuka? Ioran? Natsume?

Semakin mendekati bagian belakang, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas-bekas pertempuran yang ada. Darah berceceran di tembok,dan di lantai. Beberapa tembok dan pilar runtuh. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan. Beberapa diantaranya nyaris berantakan dan penuh bercak hitam. Aku tak bisa mengenali mereka. Dari seragam dan senjata mereka yang berhiaskan trisula hitam, kelihatannya mereka musuh.

Aku bisa mendengar dentang pedang yang beradu, sinar-sinar yang bertabrakan, dan suara teriakan-teriakan. Terdengar lagi suara ledakan dan letupan api dari arah benteng belakang. Aku menduga pasukan kami sedang memukul mundur mereka. Jenderal Ark pasti sedang memimpin pasukan, jadi aku memutuskan prioritas utamaku adalah memastikan Yuka dan Izumi masih hidup.

Aku menendang pintu ruang singgasana hingga terbuka begitu aku tiba disana. Tapi tak seorangpun menyambutku disana. Aku makin panik dan berlari ke belakang singgasana. Aku tahu di belakang dua kursi merah keemasan itu ada sebuah jalan darurat untuk raja dan ratu melarikan diri. Ku harap Ioran bersama mereka, masih waras dan menarik mereka untuk kabur. Ku harap Mikan, Aoi, dan Natsume ada disana. Semoga.. semoga..

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong sempit yang hanya di tempeli sedikit obor sebagai penerang jalan. Jalan ini berujung dua, tapi kurasakan Izumi dan Yuka di jalan yang menuju selatan istana dan tak ada Ioran disana! Tidak! Mereka gila jika menuju kesana. Mereka bisa terbunuh!

Izumi dan Yuka tampak terkejut begitu melihatku menghampiri mereka. "Kaoru..." bisik Yuka kaget. Aku maju selangkah dan.. PLAK!

Izumi hanya meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparanku. Aku memandang mereka murka dan berteriak "NGAPAIN KALIAN PERGI KE SANA HAH?! KALIAN MAU MATI? SADARKAH KALIAN NASIB KERAJAAN INI ADA DI PUNDAK KALIAN?!".

Yuka menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kaoru..waktu kami sempit. Kami harus pergi." Katanya lirih.

"Dan mengorbankan diri secara konyol di medan perang?"Desisku.

Izumi menggelengkan kepala. "Yuka mendapatkan Penglihatan lain lagi,Kaoru. Pria itu menginginkannya dan ramalan yang dilihat Yuka mengatakan kami harus kesana.".

"Aku ga percaya ini.."kataku shock. "Kalian harus pergi,Jangan ke sana! Ramalan itu pilihan kan? Kumohon Yuka.." bisikku pada Yuka.

Sahabatku itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang dia sembunyikan dalam gaunnya. Kalung itu berhiaskan liontin yang berbentuk wajik kira-kira sepanjang 5 sentimeter berwarna emas dengan rantai berwarna merah disekelilingnya, seolah menyegelnya. Dia mengamati liontin itu sejenak seolah memastikannya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Aku membiarkan rantai emasnya meluncur dengan halus ke telapak tanganku.

"Serahkan itu..pada Mikan. Suatu hari ia akan tahu apa jawabannya." Kata Yuka. "Masa depan ini..ku serahkan pada mereka.". Dia memandangku dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa terpampang di wajahnya, tetapi kesedihan dan penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf..Maaf ya, Kaoru.". Setelah berkata begitu, ia berteleportasi dengan Izumi.

"YUKA! IZUMI!" Teriakku. Tapi aku tahu mereka tak mungkin mendengarku. Aku sadar, tadi itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat kedua sahabatku. Aku menghapus air mata yang menggenang dari tadi di mataku dan berkonsentrasi mencari keberadaan Natsume.

Selama mencarinya ku lihat musuh mulai mendesak kami ke arah barat. Sial! Seberapa kuat musuh yang menyerang kami sekarang sebetulnya? Sisi selatan istana sudah hancur total. Gerbang belakang hanya menjadi seonggok puing bebatuan yang tak berbentuk. Menara penjaga terbakar habis. Taman favorit Yuka hancur lebur dan penuh mayat berserakan serta sisa-sisa senjata. Di area barat, kulihat lagi asap mengepul. Damn! Perkiraanku salah total. Kalau begini sebentar lagi kota Liech akan menjadi medan perang!

Akhirnya aku menemukan Natsume di lorong bagian timur istana. Beberapa luka terlihat di tubuhnya, tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Aku langsung bersimpuh di sisinya dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Aku tahu aku harus membantu peperangan dan entah kenapa firasatku sangat buruk. Aku merasa ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menemui Natsume. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan Ioran dan Aoi.

"Okaa-san?" tanya Natsume. Aku merasakan tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Aku menatap matanya lurus-lurus, mata merah darah yang sangat mirip dengan diriku. Kedua tanganku mengitari lehernya, memasangkan kalung healing alice stone milikku padanya. "Natsume..Gantikan Okaa-san untuk menjaga Otou-san mu dan Aoi,ok? Bersumpahlah padaku, jangan biarkan hal buruk menimpa mereka." Kataku padanya. Suaraku mulai bergetar. Sebelum Natsume mengatakan apapun lagi, aku menyerahkan kalung pemberian Yuka padanya. "Berikan ini pada Mikan. Jauhkan dia dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya.".

Aku bangkit dan menatap sosoknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tahu aku baru saja meletakkan beban yang sangat berat diatas pundak kecilnya itu. Aku memeluknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Maafkan Okaa-san Natsume.. Maafkan aku." Bisikku dalam hati. Kemudian aku berlari menuju medan perang.

OoOooOoO

Tanggal 9 bulan 3 tahun 763

Pagi itu tak ada aktivitas di kota Liech. Seluruh rakyat Liech berduka. Raja Izumi Yukihira dan Ratu Yuka Yukihira yang mereka cintai meninggal dunia. Bahkan putri mereka satu-satunya, Mikan Sakura Yukihira pun tak diketahui kabarnya. Memang musuh dapat dipukul mundur dari kerajaan, tapi dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Lebih lagi, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu darimana asalnya musuh yang menyerang itu.

Dua hari setelah hari itu, Senat menunjuk Keluarga Hyuuga sebagai pemegang tampuk pemerintahan Kerajaan Ascardia yang baru. Rakyat mengetahui Hyuuga adalah satu dari empat bangsawan besar yang memiliki pengaruh penting di Ascardia dan mengingat Hyuuga adalah keluarga kepercayaan Klan Yukihira, mereka menyambut dengan senang upacara pengangkatan Ioran Hyuuga sebagai raja baru Kerajaan Ascardia. Tapi.. tak pernah terlintas di benak satupun masyarakat Ascardia bahwa hari itu akan mengubah nasib mereka, selamanya...

Author's Note : Gimana menurut kalian? Please Review :D Aku menunggu pendapat,saran,dan kritik kalian. Thanks buat kalian yang udah sempet2n baca fict ku :D

Warning : Berikutnya akan ada dua OC dan berset 10 tahun yang akan datang setelah cerita ini. Jadi tolong beritahu aku jika itu membuat kalian bingung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Yoooo Minna-san! Akhirnya aku balik lagi hahhahahaaXD *memang kemana tadinya?-.-  
Tadinya mau post tanggal 22, tapi nggak tau kenapa jadinya tengah malem gini hahahha  
dan aku ingkar janji lagi...harusnya cuma ada dua OC, tapi malah jadi tiga (_ _)"  
Oke..nikmatin aja deh apa adanya..semoga ini ga mengecewakan kaliaan :D

**Note : This Fict Dedicated to Razux. Without her, this story will remain forever in my file and i will never  
any guts to publish this. Thanks Razux XD**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT OWN** Gakuen Alice and all that belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-Sensei. I **DO** admire her artwork  
and her ability to make such a wonderful story. But this plot, and all the Original Character are mine.

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting, Fate starts its wheel

Tanggal 10 bulan 5 Tahun 773

Hiro Ark berguling dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Lalu seolah mendengar alarm tak terlihat, dia terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Beberapa butir keringat dingin tampak menuruni wajahnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang tak karuan. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyisir rambut hitam pendeknya yang acak-acakan.

"Huff..Cuma mimpi." Gumamnya pelan.

Walau dia tahu itu hanya mimpi, mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata baginya. Tangan dan kakinya masih gemetar dan rasa dingin masih menguasai dirinya. Hiro memejamkan matanya dan kilasan-kilasan mimpi tadi kembali menari-nari di balik pelupuknya. Dia bisa melihat medan perang itu, dentingan pedang yang beradu kencang, seorang pria bermata merah darah, dan dirinya ditusuk...

Hiro langsung membuka matanya, memaksa otaknya kembali ke kenyataan. Entah kenapa mata merah itu begitu mengganggunya. Tatapan yang diberikan mata merah itu seolah menekannya, begitu mengintimidasi dan dingin. Dia masih bisa merasakan hawa membunuh menguar dari pria itu, seolah ia begitu berhasrat untuk membunuhnya. _Membunuhnya_..

Dia menekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi. Itu cuma mimpi..Cuma bunga tidur! Tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari mimpi sialan yang terus menghantuinya. Di luar semburat merah jingga mulai muncul di kaki langit, merayap pelan-pelan melahap warna biru gelap yang masih tersisa di atasnya. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Tak ada waktu bagimu memikirkan mimpi konyol itu Hiro Ark! Kau masih punya kewajiban untuk mengirimkan hasil panenanmu ke kerajaan atau kau akan kena akibatnya" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bangun dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menyeret kakinya ke arah kamar mandi tepat di seberang kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka keran air, melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya,lalu membiarkan dinginnya air membangunkan dirinya.

Saat ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Hyuuga memimpin Ascardia. Memang, tak ada hal yang berubah drastis dibandingkan pemerintahan klan Yukihira. Kerajaan tetap makmur dan aman. Malah kekuatan pertahanan Ascardia saat ini tiga kali lipat lebih kuat daripada sepuluh tahun lalu. Hanya saja klan Hyuuga lebih keras dan mengekang kebebasan mereka. Rakyat diwajibkan mematuhi perintah raja, apapun itu perintahnya, bahkan jika perintah itu terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Lebih parahnya lagi, tak ada yang boleh membantah perintah raja. Sedikit saja terdengar suara-suara yang membangkang, bisa dipastikan saat itu juga orang tersebut akan menghilang. Entah sudah berapa banyak terdengar kasus orang menghilang atau keluarga bangsawan yang dicabut statusnya dan dicoret dari daftar. Rakyat sendiri akhirnya lebih memilih apatis dan mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan raja. Mereka berpikir, "keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki Alice saja tak mampu melawan kekuatan raja, apalagi kami yang hanya rakyat biasa?".

Hiro sendiri lebih memilih bersikap netral. Ia tahu kehidupannya telah berubah total saat ini, tak ada lagi kebebasan yang dirasakannya dulu. Bahkan aku terpaksa menutup usaha penginapan bersama orangtuaku dan menjadi petani di sini karena perintah raja..gerutunya dalam hati.

Hiro membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Baru saja dia menutup pintu kamar mandinya, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan memekakkan telinga dari arah ruang tamunya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tak dikenal duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Gadis itu memelototinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan berang.

"Kau...kau.." Kata gadis itu shock. "Ngapain kau telanjang dada di depan cewek?!" Jeritnya histeris.

Hiro menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. Dia menyambar sehelai kemeja dari lemari pakaianya di depan kasurnya lalu menghadap gadis itu dengan berang. "Hei! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, _Penyusup_."Geramnya. "Kau yang ngapain! Ngapain kau masuk-masuk ke rumah orang? Dasar Maling! Pergi sebelum aku menendangmu keluar!" Kata Hiro kesal.

Gadis berambut coklat itu melompat bangun dengan kesal dan baru mau membalasnya ketika tiba-tiba wajah manisnya berubah menjadi pucat. Mata coklat _hazel_-nya membelalak sambil menatap pintu dengan tatapan penuh horor. Hiro menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. Dia melangkah menuju pintu belakang rumahnya dan hendak membukanya sambil berkata, "Hoi..kalau kau mau berakt—". Kata-katanya tak pernah selesai karena sedetik kemudian ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Sebuah pisau pendek tiba-tiba sudah berada di lehernya dalam posisi mengancam. "Berani bergerak..kau akan menyesal pernah hidup." Desis seseorang di sebelah lehernya. Suara itu nyaris seperti geraman dan terdengar begitu mengintimidasi.

Gadis berambut cokelat di ruang tamu membelalakan matanya dengan panik. "Am! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya sambil menghampiri mereka. Hiro mencengkeram tangan orang yang membekapnya dan berusaha membebaskan dirinya tapi sia-sia. Orang itu terlalu kuat. Dia tak bisa menduga siapa penyerangnya. Dari suaranya,ukuran tangan yang membekapnya, dan kekuatannya, bisa saja dia cowok. Tapi dari nama yang di teriakkan si gadis berambut cokelat, kelihatannya dia cewek. Aaaaah, Hiro bodoh! Apa pentingnya dia cewek atau cowok sekarang? Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sakura..berada di belakangku." Perintah orang yang satu lagi. Gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung menurutinya tanpa protes. "Begitu ku beri aba-aba, hancurkan papan di belakangku ini." Perintahnya lagi dingin sambil menunjuk pintu belakang rumah Hiro.

Hiro tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya. Dia tak peduli meskipun nyawanya terancam. Ada dua orang yang tak dikenalnya menyusup ke rumahnya, dan sekarang mereka mau meledakkan rumahnya? Oh, yang benar saja. Memang rumahnya kecil dan hanya terbuat dari papan, tapi ini hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri dan sekarang orang-orang ini mau meledakannya. Tidakkah mereka tahu etika dan sopan-santun? geramnya dalam hati.

Hiro mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan membanting orang yang membekapnya ke depan. "Kalian gila! Sudah menyusup seenaknya dan sekarang kalian mau meledakkan rumah orang? Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun meledakkan rumahku!" Teriak Hiro marah. Tapi rasa marahnya langsung berganti dengan rasa kaget begitu dia melihat siapa penyerangnya. Matanya membelalak kaget begitu menatap gadis yang kini terduduk di lantai. Lho..seorang gadis lagi? Batinnya bingung.

Dibandingkan si gadis berambut cokelat, wajah gadis ini berkesan liar dan garang. Kulitnya putih, lebih pucat dari si _brunette_. Tapi yang mengagetkannya adalah mata hitam kelam sehitam malam yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Mata hitam...ga mungkin! Iris mata seperti itu hanya ada dalam legenda, batin Hiro.

Gadis bermata hitam itu menarik pedang di punggungnya secepat kilat dan mengacungkannya ke leher Hiro, nyaris menusuknya. Hiro mengerjap kaget melihat serangan yang mendadak itu. Tapi sebelum ada yang bisa bergerak, pintu rumahnya berhamburan jadi puluhan keping. Hiro secara otomatis menaikkan lengannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari pecahan-pecahan papan yang berterbangan. Seluruh rumahnya kini dipenuhi kepulan debu.

"Uhuk..Ugh..Debu sialan.." Gerutu Hiro sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya sibuk menepis debu yang berterbangan menghalangi pandangannya. Baik, apalagi sekarang? Tadi, gadis itu mengatakan akan meledakkan pintunya dan sayangnya, sekarang ada yang lebih dulu _meledakkan_ pintunya..pikirnya sarkastis. Di rumahnya sudah ada dua gadis asing. Apalagi yang akan muncul sekarang? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Hiro memicingkan matanya dan dia bisa melihat samar-samar dari balik kepulan debu yang mulai menipis, sekelompok orang berzirah memaksa masuk ke dalam. Mereka membawa perisai berwarna merah darah dengan trisula hitam di tengahnya dan membawa sebilah pedang. Hiro tahu siapa mereka; Pasukan Khusus Istana, Solitaire. Pasukan khusus yang bergerak langsung dibawah perintah raja untuk menangkap Warrior—para pengkhianat dan pemberontak kerajaan. Hiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini?

Seseorang dari pasukan itu yang berdiri paling depan memandang mereka bertiga dan berteriak, "Jangan bergerak! Ka—".

Tapi sisa kata-katanya di tenggelamkan oleh bunyi ledakan lain. Salah seorang dari gadis-gadis itu telah meledakkan pintu belakangnya. Detik berikutnya yang Hiro tahu, tangannya di tarik oleh si gadis bermata hitam. Mereka berlari kencang memasuki hutan ilusi. Rambut gadis itu yang berwarna merah kecokelatan berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Si gadis berambut cokelat berlari tak jauh di depan mereka. Hiro tak mengerti bagaimana, tapi rasanya semak-semak seperti _menyibakkan diri_ mereka sendiri begitu mereka lewat, seolah semak-semak itu memberi mereka jalan. Dia menyadari—dari kilatan-kilatan hijau yang melewati mereka—,mereka sedang berlari dengan kecepatan yang melampaui kecepatan manusia normal. Hei, sebetulnya siapa sih gadis ini? Gerutunya. Dia tahu hanya bangsawan yang memiliki alice—kekuatan seperti sihir yang disebut sebagai anugerah bagi kaum terpilih, setidaknya begitulah pengertian yang beredar diantara rakyat jelata. Apa mungkin gadis ini bangsawan?

Lalu setelah beberapa saat, Hiro seolah dihentakkan kembali ke kenyataan. Dirinya baru saja melarikan diri dari Solitaire, _bersama_ Warrior. Para prajurit itu pasti kini mengira dirinya adalah bagian dari para Warrior itu. Hiro menghela nafas lalu menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman si gadis berambut hitam—namanya Am menurut si _brunette_ itu. Gadis itu langsung berhenti begitu Hiro melepaskan tangannya. Alisnya saling bertautan dan mata hitamnya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Hiro memandangnya balik. "Aku tak mau membantu Warrior." Jawabnya datar.

Am menatap mata cokelat gelap cowok itu. "Kau akan membantuku." Katanya tenang. Hiro menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tak ada jejak bahwa satupun prajurit Solitaire berhasil mengejar mereka. Oke..dia punya waktu untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis ini dan tak terlibat dalam masalah.

"Percuma..mereka tak peduli kau bagian dari kami atau bukan." Kata Am. Hiro menatapnya heran. Tadi..gadis itu baru saja membaca pikirannya?

"Bantu kami, dan kami akan membayarmu. Kami akan melindungimu,dan mengembalikanmu pada hidupmu lagi." Kata gadis itu lagi. Dia meneliti cowok itu dari atas hingga bawah. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum puas. "Lagipula kau punya potensi." Sambungnya lagi.

Hiro menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia bisa saja mengabaikan gadis ini dan pergi, tapi entah bagaimana ada yang menahannya dari melakukan itu. Dia menarik nafas lalu mencoba bicara lagi dengan tenang pada gadis itu."Dengar..aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan potensi,dan aku tak mau tahu. Aku tak peduli uang kalian. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kembali ke rumahku, ke kehidupanku yang biasa."—kehidupanku sebelum kalian mengacaukannya, tambahnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu bergeming. "Kau tak mengerti." Katanya pendek. "Ini pilihan terbaik. Bantu kami dan aku bersumpah, aku akan mengembalikan hidupmu.". Hiro menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berbisik gadis ini mengatakan hal yang benar. Tapi ia tahu, sekali ia terlibat, ia tak akan bisa keluar lagi.

Terdengar bunyi berkeresak ribut di belakang mereka. Dari sela-sela rimbunnya semak-semak, Hiro tahu pasukan itu paling jauh hanya seratus meter jauhnya dari mereka. "Aku tak punya pilihan." Kata gadis itu lagi. "Ambil tawaran itu, atau aku terpaksa harus memaksamu." Katanya lagi. Hiro mendesah. Bagus Hiro..Kau sudah melemparkan dirimu dalam masalah besar, gerutunya dalam hati. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kau pegang janjimmu jika kau tak mau ada masalah." Geramnya kesal.

Am menyeringai lalu meniup kerang kecil yang tergantung di lehernya. Tiba-tiba Sakura-si gadis berambut cokelat muncul begitu saja di samping Am. "Batu itu. Cowok ini akan mampu menggunakannya." Katanya tanpa basa-basi sambil mengulurkan tangan tak sabar kepada Sakura. Sakura memberinya tatapan kau-yakin-apa-yang-kau-lakukan sebelum memberikannya pada Am. "Am, aku hanya bisa menahan mereka paling lama lima menit." Katanya. Setelah berkata begitu, gadis itu kemudian menghilang lagi entah kemana.

Tahu-tahu tanpa Hiro sadari, Am sudah membuka kancing kemeja Hiro dengan cepat. Hiro merasa pipinya memerah. "Oy! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Geramnya separo marah separo malu sambil menahan kedua tangan gadis itu. Am cuma balik menatapnya dingin dan tak menjawabnya. Dia membuka kepalan tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah batu kecil seukuran kerikil berwarna merah gelap. Lalu dia menekapkan tangannya ke dada Hiro, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Seketika itu juga Hiro merasa panas merayap pelan-pelan dari jantungnya lalu menyerangnya ke sekujur tubuh.

"Apa yang...Ugh!" geramnya ketika rasa panas itu makin menjadi-jadi di jantungnya. Begitu rasa panas itu berhenti, betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihat di telapak tangannya ada segumpal api kecil.

Am memandangnya dengan senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. "Bagus..sekarang aku mau kau bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak itu—katanya sambil menunjuk ke semak-semak di tanah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisi mereka saat ini, sekitar tiga meter dari mereka—dan dengar aba-abaku. Begitu ku bilang 'dua', bayangkan sebuah ledakan dan arahkan padaku."

Hiro mau memprotes gadis itu, tapi tak ada suaranya yang bisa keluar. Mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang membutuhkan oksigen. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dibantah dari cara bicara gadis itu.

"Bagaimana?"Hanya itu saja yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Kau akan tahu. Nalurimu mengetahuinya. Sekarang bersembunyilah." Perintah Am.

Tak berapa lama gadis berambut cokelat itu berlari kembali kepada mereka. Tapi kini di belakangnya pasukan itu mengikutinya sambil menyerangnya. Begitu mereka sudah cukup dekat, gadis _brunette_ itu kembali menghilang dan kini pasukan itu berhadapan dengan Am.

Hiro menatap pertarungan di depannya dengan takjub. Am hanya seorang diri dan pasukan itu ada sekitar empat puluh lima orang, semuanya bersenjata dan beberapa memiliki alice. Gadis itu mencabut dua pedang dari balik punggungnya dan menyambut mereka. Tak lama, pertempuran pun pecah. Hiro melihat gadis itu, dengan pedang kembar di tangannya, berhasil menangkis semua serangan itu dan menyerang balik di saat yang bersamaan. Gerakannya begitu luwes,anggun, dan...indah, seolah-olah dia sedang menari. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa gentar, apalagi takut menghadapi musuh sebanyak itu seorang diri. Hiro justru melihat seringaian di wajah gadis itu makin lebar setiap kali musuh-musuh jatuh berserakan di kakinya. Dia mendengus. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang-orang sebagai 'Cantik dan Mematikan'.

Tak lama Hiro menyadari, ada gerakan-gerakan lain di semak-semak yang memenuhi lantai hutan tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Dia bisa melihat baju-baju zirah hilang-timbul diantara rimbunnya dedaunan. Damn! Pasukan bantuan! Gerutunya dalam hati.

Hiro mengalihkan matanya ke pertarungan Am lagi. Nyaris seluruh pasukan sudah tersungkur di kakinya. Gadis ini..petarung yang tangguh..batinnya. Kelihatannya gadis itu tak membunuh para prajurit itu, hanya membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang sisa dua prajurit lagi untuk ditaklukan dan jarak prajurit bantuan tinggal lima belas meter.

Am menjatuhkan kedua lawan terakhirnya dengan sekali tebasan lalu dia berteriak, "Satu!".

Oke Hiro..itu aba-abanya, batinnya pada diri sendiri. Hiro memejamkan mata dan berusaha membayangkan sebuah ledakan. Yah..setidaknya dia mencoba.

"Dua!"

Rasa panas menjalar dari jantungnya menuju kedua telapak tangannya. Hiro membuka matanya dan melihat tangannya. Kedua telapak tangannya saling berhadapan dan diantaranya ada sebuah bola api dengan percikan-percikan seperti listrik. Bola matanya membulat. Ini...Alice?

Hiro melepaskan bola itu dan membayangkan lokasi gadis itu berada. Tiba-tiba saja bola api itu menghilang dari tangannya begitu saja.

Tanpa Hiro sadari, ada seseorang yang berjalan mengendap di belakangnya. Tangannya mencabut sabit kecil dari sisi pahanya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tiga!"

Terdengar ledakan besar dan teriakan membahana ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Hiro membelalak ngeri memandang hasil perbuatannya. Api dengan cepat melalap semak-semak dan asap nyaris membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia tak bisa melihat dimana prajurit-prajurit itu maupun keberadaan Am. Dia hendak mencari gadis itu ketika dia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya dan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Sebelum seluruh tenaganya menghilang, dia memaksakan dirinya berbalik dan menatap siapa penyerangnya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika sepasang mata crimson memandangnya balik.

Mata merah gelap yang seperti darah.

Mata yang menghantuinya dalam mimpi.

Lalu segalanya gelap...

OoOooOoO

Amaranthia duduk termanggu di pintu gua. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua dan memeluk lututnya. Bajunya yang seperti baju pemburu sobek di sana-sini, beberapa sobekan memperlihatkan luka torehan yang separuh sembuh. Tangannya yang putih kini berhiaskan sayatan-sayatan dan bekas luka bakar ringan yang memerah. Sepatu boot panjangnya dan kedua pedangnya diletakkan di sampingnya. Di sisi kanannya, seorang gadis berambut hitam memandangnya khawatir dengan mata merahnya. Am berusaha mengabaikan pandangan gadis itu, tapi lama-lama pandangan gadis itu mengganggunya juga.

"Aoi..hentikan."perintahnya kesal.

Gadis berambut raven itu cemberut. Dia menyentuh pelan luka di tangan Am. Am mengernyit sedikit ketika lukanya berentuhan dengan jari gadis itu. "Kau yakin seyakin-yakinnya kau baik-baik saja, Am?"tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."Katanya singkat. Am mengubur wajahnya ke dalam pangkuannya. Rambut lurusnya yang berwarna merah kecokelatan terurai begitu saja, menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan.

Aoi menghela napas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka. Tak seperti Am, penampilan gadis itu lebih rapi. Bajunya yang berwarna cokelat gelap hanya sedikit robek disana-sini. Ada beberapa helai daun tersangkut di robekannya, mungkin karena ia terus berlarian di antara semak-semak. Rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat menjadi _ponytail_. Ujungnya yang mengikal tanpa sadar dimainkan olehnya sementara matanya bergeming, terpaku menatap bulan merah darah yang bersinar penuh diatas mereka.

Aoi bisa merasakan—bukan,tepatnya membaca—pikiran kedua gadis itu dengan jelas. Pikiran Amaranth dipenuhi dengan pemuda berkulit cokelat yang tak dikenalnya. Dia bisa merasakan rasa khawatir menguar dari gadis itu. Sementara Mikan, well...Gadis _ brunette _itu sedang memikirkan pemuda berambut raven yang sama sepertinya dengan mata merah yang identik dengannya. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki rasa khawatir yang besar dalam diri mereka. Dia tak tahu mengapa dan meskipun ia ingin bertanya, entah mengapa ia tahu mereka takkan menjawabnya.

Aoi berjalan masuk dan merebahkan badannya ke atas tumpukan jerami di sudut gua. Mereka beruntung menemukan gua yang nyaman dan tak terlalu besar bagi mereka. Lantainya datar,dan terletak dibelakang tebing sehingga gua ini nyaris tak terlihat. Gua ini juga tak begitu lembab, dan entah mengapa ada banyak ranting kering berserakan di dasarnya. Seolah-olah ada yang sengaja menyediakannya untuk mereka gunakan. Ranting-ranting itu kini terbakar di tengah ruangan, menjadi sumber bagi api unggun kecil yang memberi mereka cahaya. Asapnya membumbung tinggi melewati celah kecil di atap gua.

Aoi berguling menghadap api unggun. Dia suka kehangatan yang diberikan api itu. Entah mengapa hal itu terasa seperti nostalgia baginya. Menatap api yang menari-menari..rasanya itu seperti membangkitkan kenangan lama..kenangan yang terasa begitu berharga baginya. Tapi semakin keras usahanya untuk mengingatnya, _sesuatu_ yang ia rasa kenangan itu makin menjauh. Frustasi, Aoi mengalihkan pandangan dari api unggun dan menelentangkan tubuhnya. Ia kini menatap langit-langit gua seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik disana. Matanya menjelajahi celah demi celah, tiap tonjolan yang ada, mengikuti jejak laba-laba yang berlarian, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

Pikirannya masih berusaha mencari-cari _sesuatu_ itu. Ia merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Api..rasa rindu dan pikiran-pikiran yang memicu kenangan yang tak bisa diingatnya itu selalu muncul jika ia melihat api. Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya yang tak pernah di temuinya? Ia mencoba memikirkan keluarganya..setidaknya satu nama yang terus menerus muncul dalam pikirannya, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga..kakaknya sekaligus pangeran sah Ascardia saat ini. Natsume..kakak yang ia hanya tahu dari kilasan ingatan masa kecilnya. Onii-channya yang wajahnya ia lihat dalam pikiran Mikan-nee. Tapi, tak peduli sekeras apapun ia memeras ingatannya, tak ada satupun kenangan apapun yang muncul. Kalaupun ada, hanya sekelebat-sekelebatan adegan yang terlihat seperti film blur baginya,lalu seperti tadi, adegan-adegan tersebut menjauh dan menghilang.

Aoi menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah kali ini. Memang, ia nyaris tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang keluarganya, bahkan tentang masa kecilnya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak ia mampu mengingat, ia sudah berada di ruangan kecil, sendirian, di atas menara. Seingatnya saat itu ia berusia enam atau tujuh tahun. Waktu itu ia terbangun di atas kasur, tanpa ingatan tentang apapun kecuali namanya sendiri, Aoi Hyuuga.

Aoi memejamkan mata dan gambaran ruangan yang ia diami selama sepuluh tahun muncul dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Ruangan itu berbentuk bundar, dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan penuh sarang laba-laba. Dindingnya yang kokoh terbuat dari batu bata berwarna hitam. Di salah satu ujung terdapat sebuah pintu kayu lengkung berwarna cokelat muda dengan gagang pintu penuh ukiran berwarna hitam. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki sedikit perabot. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran kecil dengan seprai berwarna gelap ala kadarnya yang jarang diganti, lalu ada sebuah meja kayu berwarna hitam dan kursi kayu senada di depan sebuah perapian sederhana yang hanya dinyalakan jika musim dingin tiba. Ada sebuah lemari kecil terpaku rapat ke dinding tepat di seberang tempat tidurnya, tempat dimana baju-bajunya disimpan. Diatasnya ada sebuah tempat lilin bertangkai tiga terbuat dari kuningan, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu. Hanya ada jendela kecil berjeruji rapat yang terletak tepat di seberang pintu lengkung. Jendela itulah satu-satunya penyuplai udara segar. Terkadang juga ia bisa mencium aroma laut yang segar dan burung-burung berterbangan ribut lewat di depan jerujinya. Tapi jeruji itu begitu rapat hingga hanya tangan mungilnya saja yang bisa melewatinya.

Setiap hari, tiga kali pintu kayu kamarnya akan terbuka dan seorang pria akan muncul dan membawakannya makanan. Terkadang dia akan tinggal dan menemaninya. Pria bertopeng ini-lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah dilihatnya sebelum Mikan-nee dan Amaranth-nee muncul. Pria itu juga yang mengajarinya bermacam-macam hal. Pelan-pelan seiring waktu, beberapa kenangan atau kilasan-kilasan mengenai memorinya mulai kembali. Saat itulah ia mengetahui dirinya tak sendiri. Ia punya keluarga, di luar ruangan menara ini atau setidaknya ia berpikir begitu.

Aoi pernah bertanya-tanya tentu, sebenarnya siapa 'Tuan Bertopeng'? Kenapa keluarganya tak pernah mengunjunginya? dan kenapa ia dikurung di ruangan itu? Kenapa hanya 'Tuan Bertopeng'lah satu-satunya yang selalu menemaninya?. Tetapi orang yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan Bertopeng' itu cuma menjawab dua pertanyaannya. Ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya dikurung: karena dirinya tak memiliki alice api seperti yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seluruh anggota kerajaan. Dirinya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan dan akan ditolak oleh seluruh Ascardia karena dia tak memiliki bukti sebagai seorang putri kerajaan yang sah. 'Tuan Bertopeng' juga mengatakan, Senat akan mengadili dia dan keluarga kerajaan jika keberadaannya sampai diketahui oleh mereka. Tak tertutup kemungkinan mereka akan dihukum mati karena dirinya dianggap sebagai tanda kesialan yang harus dibuang.

Dia tahu 'Tuan Bertopeng' dan keluarganya menyayanginya dan hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya. Tapi walau begitu ia tak bisa melawan rasa kesepian yang sering menghinggapinya. Dia selalu ingin pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi selain waktu berkunjung 'Tuan Bertopeng', pintu itu tak mau membuka. Pernah suatu waktu pintu itu membuka dan ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap keluar. Tapi, 'Tuan Bertopeng' memergokinya ketika ia baru menuruni separuh anak tangga. Pria itu betul-betul marah padanya dan menguncinya seharian tanpa makanan di kamarnya.

Aoi membuka matanya dan mendesah pelan. Dia berguling menatap dinding gua. Pikirannya melayang ke Sang Pria Bertopeng. Sekarang, setelah aku benar-benar pergi, dia pasti murka padaku..pikirnya. Aoi menekapkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya dan sebutir air mata menuruni pipinya. Maaf 'Tuan Bertopeng'..Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak mau terkurung selamanya disana, bisiknya dalam hati.

OoOooOoO

Seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk bersandar pada tembok bata hitam. Kakinya dengan santainya menyilang diatas balkon marmer putih. Tangannya bersedekap didepan dadanya. Wajahnya tenang, datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menatap bulan merah yang bersinar dengan terangnya diatas sana. Cahayanya menerpa sebagian balkon putih tempatnya berada, membuatnya berwarna merah seolah-olah ternoda oleh darah.

Tiba-tiba daun-daun pohon oak di depan balkonnya bergerak-gerak. Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat mata biasa, dia mencabut Claw—senjata terbuat dari besi berbentuk sabit kecil yang seperti bumerang—dari pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke arah pohon tersebut. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi koakan burung yang terdengar aneh sekaligus memilukan dan bunyi bluk kecil saat burung itu mendarat di tanah. Sesaat kemudian burung itu berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang tewas mengenaskan. Darah mengucur deras dari lehernya yang nyaris putus. Empat lantai di bawah balkonnya, terdengar keributan ketika para prajurit sibuk 'mengurus' mayat yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Sang pemuda menyunggingkan senyum sarkastis. Pengintai, kalian pikir burung jadi-jadian itu mampu menipuku?batinnya dalam hati.

"Mengagumkan.."kata seseorang dibelakangnya sambil bertepuk tangan. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari pangeran Ascardia yang sempurna." Katanya lagi. Walau kata-katanya adalah pujian, pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada sedingin es dan tak ada ekspresi apa-apa di matanya yang dingin.

Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di ambang pintu balkon. Pria itu memakai topeng putih yang menutupi separuh wajahnya hingga ke hidungnya. "Persona.." Kata si pemuda berambut raven. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi ada kebencian yang dalam tergambar di matanya. "Mau apa kau kemari?".

Pria bertopeng yang dipanggil Persona itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi cincin dan melepas topeng putihnya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum mengejek. Tangan kirinya menyibakkan poni rambut hitamnya, menampilkan mata merah kecoklatan yang dingin. Ada tato berbentuk salib di bawah mata kanannya. Kedua matanya kini menatap mata merah darah pemuda itu lurus-lurus. Ada rasa benci dan terlihat jelas pria itu memberinya pandangan merendahkan. Pemuda itu balas memandangnya dengan kebencian yang sama besarnya. "Meskipun kau _Pangeran_ Natsume.."katanya mencemooh. "Bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap seenaknya padaku.".

Natsume mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya siaga. Persona yang melihat itu semua cuma tersenyum sinis. "Aku punya tugas untukmu. Kumpul di ruangan biasa tengah malam ini." Katanya dingin. Lalu setelah berkata begitu dia berbalik pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. Natsume cuma mendengus lalu dia kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Natsume..Kau bisa mati kalau kau jatuh dari sana,kau tau."

Natsume menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seekor kelinci berbulu putih bersih duduk nyaman dalam gendongannya. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke balkon. Dia menatap Natsume, rasa khawatir terpancar dari mata biru cerahnya.

"Aku heran kenapa orang-orang bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamarku." Gerutu Natsume. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. Dia duduk di kursi di sebelah pagar balkon yang diduduki Natsume. Kelinci putihnya otomatis langsung mengambil posisi di pangkuannya dan mendekam dengan nyaman sementara tangan pemuda itu otomatis membelainya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah Ruka Nogi. Pangeran dari salah satu Empat Keluarga Bangsawan Besar. Setiap keluarga menguasai satu wilayah di Ascardia dan mengepalai keluarga-keluarga bangsawan lainnya yang ada di wilayah tersebut. Kebetulan Keluarga Nogi menguasai wilayah Utara, tempat Kota Liech berada. Jadi adalah hal yang biasa jika dia mondar-mandir keluar masuk istana. Apalagi dia dikenal sebagai satu-satunya sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling di percaya oleh Pangeran Ascardia, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ada kabar lagi?" Tanya Natsume malas-malasan sambil kembali memandangi bulan.

"Ya.._Dia_ akhirnya bisa kabur dari istana." Kata Ruka pelan. Natsume langsung menolehkan kepala, menatap sahabatnya. Ada ketidakpercayaan di matanya. "Kau pikir aku akan berbohong?" tanya Ruka balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Natsume tak menanggapi kata-kata Ruka. Alih-alih ia malah bertanya, "Siapa?".

Ruka menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pun tak tahu persis. Kontakku dengan Imai terputus. Tapi dari rumor yang kudengar barusan, itu dua orang gadis. Satunya berambut merah lurus, yang satu berambut cokelat dengan ujung mengikal."

Mata Natsume langsung melebar begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Ruka. Ruka menatap sahabatnya dan menepuk lengannya. "Aku tahu." gumamnya muram. "Aku juga berharap itu bukan _dia._".

Ruka melayangkan pandangannya ke arah bulan merah yang kini bersinar terang tepat di atas mereka. "Kau tahu..sudah beberapa minggu ini bulan bersinar terang seperti ini terus." Katanya pelan. "Ku harap semua pertanda itu salah..Ku harap perang belum pecah..ku harap...". Ruka membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya mematung. Ruka tahu, pikirannya kini pasti penuh dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu. Gadis yang dicintainya sejak mereka masih kecil.

Tiba-tiba Natsume melompat turun dari balkon dan berjalan begitu saja menuju pintu kamarnya. Ruka kaget dengan aksi sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengetahui alasannya. Sahabatnya itu pasti mempunyai misi lagi, misi berbahaya lainnya lagi. Ruka menghela nafas.

"Natsume.." Panggilnya.

Natsume berhenti tapi tetap membelakanginya.

Ruka berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. "Kau tahu kan? Apapun yang terjadi, _kami_ akan selalu ada dipihakmu. _Aku_ akan selalu dipihakmu.".

Natsume hanya mengedikkan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi begitu saja. Ruka tersenyum kecil. Senyuman kecil yang sedih. Ia tahu, ia takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya. Sahabatnya akan selalu begitu, menimpakan segala beban dipunggungnya dan melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tak peduli apapun bayaran yang harus dibayarnya, tak peduli apapun akibat yang harus ditanggungnya.

Ruka menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Natsume. Ia berdiri di lorong, menatap lorong kosong yang tadi di lewati Natsume. Andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya. Andai ia bisa meringankan bebannya, alih-alih menjadi sesuatu yang harus dilindungi. Andai saja...

OoOooOoO

Natsume menuruni tangga terakhir menuju ruang basement istana. Ruangan itu luas, seluas balairung istana dan _hall-_nya jika dijadikan satu. Ruang itu juga lembab dan temaram seperti biasa. Hanya ada empat obor menyala di tengah basement, memberikan cahaya yang nyaris tak berarti diantara kegelapan tak tertembus. Natsume mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat sebuah bola api yang melayang mengikutinya. Cahayanya menerangi lingkungan sekitarnya. Terlihat ada berpuluh-puluh sel disana. Dahulu tempat itu memang difungsikan sebagai penjara, tapi sejak sepuluh tahun lalu ruangan ini nyaris tak terpakai. Alih-alih penghuni sel, sekarang puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan laba-laba dengan berbagai ukuran dan jenis menghuni sel-sel tersebut. Dimana-mana ada sarang laba-laba menggantung. Di beberapa sarang terlihat serangga-serangga yang tergulung jaring, siap menjadi santapan bagi para laba-laba yang kelaparan.

Semakin mendekati bagian tengah, Natsume bisa melihat ada orang lain disana selain dirinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang nyaris putih duduk dengan santainya, menonton adegan kanibalisme antar laba-laba raksasa yang ada di sel di hadapannya seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya begitu dia menyadari kehadiran Natsume. Dia tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Matanya yang berwarna biru es menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah seolah menilainya. Lalu ia bangun dan melempar rambut lurus panjangnya ke belakang dengan anggun. Matanya kini menatap Natsume dengan lapar seolah tak sabar ingin melahapnya.

"Tahan dirimu, Sharon." Terdengar suara dingin dari belakang mereka.

Persona muncul dari kegelapan memakai pakaiannya yang biasa dan topeng putihnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sharon itu memandangnya sambil cemberut. "Tapi Personaa..."Katanya manja. Persona menatapnya dingin dan gadis itu langsung terdiam.

Persona kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke Natsume. "Kau terlambat." Katanya dingin.

Natsume mengacuhkannya. Dia memandang jijik Sharon yang kini memeluk tangannya erat-erat. "Lepaskan!" Bentaknya. Sharon sama sekali tak gentar mendengar bentakannya. Alih-alih takut, dia malah tersenyum makin lebar. "Aaaawww... Aku betul-betul ingin memakanmu. Boleh yaaa?" Katanya manja. Natsume mengernyitkan alis. Apa-apaan gadis ini?

"Sharon, cukup!" Bentak Persona. Sharon langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Persona sambil cemberut. Persona mengabaikannya dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada mereka berdua. "Aku punya berita bagus bagi kalian berdua." Katanya.

Natsume mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Persona. Seperti biasa kertas itu berisi informasi orang atau benda yang harus mereka ambil atau musnahkan. Bagian atas kertas berisi info tentang gadis berambut merah kecokelatan yang berwajah liar. Natsume hanya membaca info tentang dirinya sekilas sementara gadis di sebelahnya menyeringai riang begitu melihat foto si gadis berambut merah. Sharon mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata riang pada Persona, "Si rambut merah boleh buatku kan?". Persona hanya memberinya tatapan dingin sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin kalian menyerang lokasi yang ku beri tanda di sini." Katanya sambil memberikan peta yang langsung diterima dengan antusias oleh si gadis-rambut-pirang-putih. "Besok, waktu yang sama. Aku yang akan memilih pasukan yang akan kalian bawa. Hancurkan, Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Aku tak menerima kegagalan.". Setelah berkata begitu, Persona berbalik dan berjalan kedalam kegelapan.

Natsume memutuskan untuk melihat peta itu nanti dan melanjutkan membaca info yang diberikan Persona. Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat foto gadis yang tercetak di bagian bawah kertas. Foto itu menampilkan seorang gadis yang berusia kira-kira enam belas tahun dengan rambut cokelat dan mata besar yang berwarna cokelat. Di bawahnya tertulis:

' Mikan Sakura Yukihira, Pewaris sekaligus Putri satu-satunya Klan Yukihira. Putri Mahkota dan sekarang diketahui sebagai pemimpin Warrior.'

Natsume berhasil menjaga wajahnya tetap tanpa emosi. Walau begitu sesungguhnya dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Rasa khawatir dan takut yang besar menguasainya. Tak pernah ia merasakan emosi seperti ini sebelumnya.

_ Mikan_! Jeritnya dalam hati.

OoOooOoO

'_Mikan_!'

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya dari pangkuannya. Tangannya menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Matanya menatap bingung kesana-kemari. Natsume? Pikirnya bingung. Aku bersumpah, tadi aku mendengar suara Natsume memanggilku, batinnya. Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan gelisah. Ada apa? Pikirnya.

Mikan menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Natalie bersikap siaga. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam pedangnya. Matanya menjelajahi puncak hutan yang terlihat olehnya. Mikan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Aoi tertidur, memunggunginya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi pun masih terbaring tak adarkan diri. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain selain mereka. Mikan menghela napas dan kembali menatap bulan merah yang kini tepat diatas mereka.

Mikan Idiot..gumamnya dalam hati. Tak mungkin Natsume ada disini. Itu pasti hanya ilusi..Ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikiranmu ..kalau ilusi,kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Natsume.."gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar.

Mikan menatap bulan itu lekat-lekat. Hanya bulan itulah yang mampu menghiburnya, menguatkannya. Menatap bulan itu seperti menatap mata yang sangat disukainya, satu-satunya mata yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Satu-satunya mata yang membuatnya merasa bahwa segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, membuatnya bisa melupakan segalanya.

"Natsume..kau dimana? Aku...ingin bertemu denganmu" bisiknya pelan.

OoOooOoO

* * *

Author's Note: Well..gimana menurut kalian? Please Review.. Jadi aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini  
:D. Aku menerima saran, kritik, pendapat, apa saja yang kalian ingin katakan padaku ttg cerita ini. hehe

Thanks karena telah membaca fict ku! XD

Special Thanks For:

Sunny N. February: Thanks karena jadi yang pertama me-review chapter ini ;) Aku akan berusaha!

Razux: Chapter dua menyusul..hahahahaaa XD  
Aku nungguin TODAL lhooo^w^ Ganbatte!

Lian and Haq: Thanks pujianmu*blushing* kuharap chapter ini ga mengecewakanmu XD

Rara: Aku udah meng-update-nya nih.

See you soon!

Lovissa


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Aku minta maaf soal keterlambatan update dan soal betapa panjangnya chapter yang satu ini -"-. Ada aja masalah begitu aku mau mengupdate chapter ini. Ada bagian yang hilang lah, cerita ga sesuai lah, sampai internet pun jadi hambatan..hiks T.T

Karena itu aku minta maaf kalau ada keanehan dan kejanggalan dan kawan2nya di chapter ini. Tolong beritahu aku kalau kalian menemukannya ya. Berikan aku kritik dan saran juga, kalau kalian mau..karena aku betul2 butuh itu sekarang*kedengarannya desperate banget ya?ya sudahlah ._.

Anyway, happy reading! Thanks for reading my story :)

Status: Edited

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice, but I DO own my OC and this plot.. GA is belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

Chapter two: The Decision

"Ugh..."

Hiro mengerang kesakitan. Tadi seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, seperti habis dipukuli habis-habisan. Lalu pelan-pelan, indra perasanya mulai kembali dan kini seluruh tubuhnya merasakan nyeri yang hebat. Hiro mengernyit dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mengusap-usap belakang pinggangnya, bagian yang paling terasa sakit baginya. Saat itulah dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya tadi sedang berbaring. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya api di suatu tempat di dekatnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. 'Suara serangga hutan?' pikirnya bingung. Merasa pegal bertumpu pada satu tangan, dia menelentangkan kembali badannya.

Dia memaksakan diri membuka matanya dan langsung menyesali keputusannya. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut-denyut begitu cahaya berdesakan masuk ke matanya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat samar-samar tangannya menyentuh jerami.

Dimana sebenarnya dirinya sekarang? Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih, segalanya terasa samar-samar baginya. Hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya adalah hutan yang terbakar. Dia mengernyitkan alis, berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya.

"Ah ya.." gumamnya sangat pelan. Dia ingat sekarang. Dia telah membantu sepasang anggota Warrior, menciptakan ledakan yang membakar hutan—bukan hutan biasa pula, itu Hutan Ilusi! Suatu keajaiban jika mereka takkan di kutuk oleh apapun yang berkeliaran di dalamnya—, ditusuk, dan terakhir ada sepasang mata crimson memandangnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sama sekali. Ugh..kenapa sih mata merah selalu mengganggunya hari ini?

Hiro memaksakan dirinya lagi untuk membuka matanya. Setidaknya dia ingin tahu dimana dirinya sekarang. Cahaya yang masuk memang sudah tak menyakitinya lagi, tapi tetap saja segalanya masih terlihat kabur, seolah ada kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menormalkan penglihatannya.

Satu kali, sesuatu berwarna keunguan terlihat olehnya.

Dua kali, sesuatu yang ungu itu mulai terlihat jelas. Hm..strukturnya berbatu-batu seperti..atap gua? Hei..yang benar saja..Gua?

Tiga kali, dan sepasang mata crimson muncul di pandangannya dan memandangnya balik.

Kaget, dia menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan rasa sakit langsung menyerangnya. "Arghh..." gerutunya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu!" Kata seseorang panik. Ini bukan suara salah satu gadis itu. Dia tak pernah mendengar suara gadis ini sebelumnya. Siapa lagi dia?

Hiro berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, tapi ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat, ditambah kepalanya yang kini terasa nyut-nyutan. Lalu dia merasa sepasang tangan mungil membantu mengangkat tubuhnya dan sesaat kemudian dirinya sudah duduk bersandar.

"Maaf..Tadi aku terlalu banyak memasukkan racun itu ke tubuhmu."

Hiro membuka matanya dan menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis itu berambut hitam pendek sebahu dengan sepasang mata merah terang. Jadi, dia ternyata pemilik mata crimson itu.. pikirnya. Gadis itu memandangnya cemas dan ada rasa penyesalan yang dalam di matanya.

"Tenang saja.. efek racun itu akan memudar dalam beberapa waktu. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Am padaku.".

Ah..jadi gadis ini yang tadi menusuknya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Hiro merasa marah dan kesal saat ini, tapi entah mengapa saat ia memandang wajah gadis bermata merah itu, semua rasa marah dan kesalnya menguap begitu saja.

"Dimana..?" Katanya dengan suara parau.

Gadis berambut Raven itu mencabut botol kecil dari ikat pinggangnya dan menyerahkannya padanya. "Minumlah..itu air kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Hiro mengambilnya dan langsung menegaknya hingga habis.

Gadis itu mengambil botol itu dan menyelipkannya lagi di pinggangnya. "Kita di salah satu gua di Gunung Hinaa, tepi barat Hutan Ilusi.".

Hiro mengernyitkan alis begitu mendengar 'Gunung Hinaa'. Itu gunung yang ada di sisi berlawanan dari Kota Liech. 'Bagaima...?' Pemikirannya langsung terputus begitu ada yang berbicara.

"Oh..dia sudah bangun rupanya?"

Hiro dan gadis itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di depan api unggun di tengah ruangan, Am berdiri bersedekap sambil memandang mereka berdua. Ekspresinya datar dan tak bisa dibaca.

Dia menatap Hiro dan berkata, "Siapa namamu?". Dari nadanya, itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada pertanyaan. Hiro memberinya tatapan dingin. Gadis ini begitu arogan dan juga angkuh. Tipe gadis yang dibencinya.

Tiba-tiba si gadis brunette muncul dari belakang dan memukul lengan Am. "Itu bukan cara yang sesuai untuk bertanya pada orang kan, Amaranth?" tegurnya.

Amaranth tak menyahut. Dia tetap memandang Hiro dengan mata yang disipitkan. Si gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap Hiro dan memberinya senyum lebar. Begitu tersenyum, Hiro menyadari gadis ini terlihat begitu berbeda dengan gadis yang tadi berlarian bersama mereka di hutan. Gadis itu duduk di samping si gadis berambut hitam dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Mikan Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilku Mikan, atau Sakura." Katanya sambil tersenyum semakin lebar. Hiro agak kaget mendengar namanya. Namanya seperti nama tuan putri kami yang menghilang, batinnya. Tapi dia pasti hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak anak perempuan yang diberi nama seperti nama tuan putri.

Hiro menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. "Hiro." Katanya singkat.

Gadis yang berambut kemerahan akhirnya duduk bersila di sebelah Mikan. "Amaranthia Calla." Katanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia memandang Hiro dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuatnya tak nyaman. Ada apa sih dengan gadis yang satu ini?

Berikutnya si gadis bermata merah mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Hiro menyambutnya dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku Aoi..." katanya dengan nada menggantung. Sesaat dia ragu sejenak, seolah bingung ingin melanjutkan kata-kata berikutnya atau tidak. Hiro memperhatikan Amaranth langsung melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan pada gadis raven itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk tak mengatakan apapun lagi, tapi gadis itu tak menangkap pandangan matanya. Gadis berambut raven itu lalu berbicara lagi, melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...Hyuuga, Aoi Hyuuga. Maaf soal racun itu." Katanya sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

Hiro membelalak begitu mendengar nama belakang gadis itu. "Hyuuga...? Tapi Klan Hyuuga tak pernah mempunyai seorang putri!" Katanya.

"Nnngg..Kalau dijelaskan akan panjang ceritanya."Kata Aoi. "Tapi aku berkata jujur kok. Aku memang seorang Hyuuga."

Hiro baru mau bertanya lebih banyak lagi ketika Am memotongnya. "Cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang, ayo pergi dari sini. Kita harus segera ke Central." Perintahnya.

Hiro memandangnya berang. "Aku sudah membantu _kalian_..—Katanya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata kalian—, sekarang tepati sumpahmu!" tuntutnya.

Am menghiraukannya. Gadis itu bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu gua. "Sudah ku katakan kau takkan mengerti. Ikuti saja dan aku akan menepatinya."

"Kau bukan bosku dan bukan siapapun! Jangan memerintahku seakan aku anak kecil yang—"

Am memotongnya lagi, suaranya mulai meninggi. "Kita tak punya waktu banyak! Diam, dan ikut saja!"

Hiro mulai naik darah. Dia bangun dan memandang gadis itu marah. "Pertama kau mengancamku, Kedua kau memaksaku, Ketiga kau memerintahku seakan kau ratu dunia ini. Kau melibatkanku begitu saja dan bersikap seenaknya. Meski kau perempuan, bukan berarti aku akan bersikap lunak padamu!" Bentaknya.

Am terlihat kaget dengan perubahan sikap Hiro. Sesaat kelihatannya dia akan membalas perkataan pemuda itu. Tapi dia hanya terdiam dan balas memandang Hiro dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa.

"Kau tahu, Am? Dia berhak tahu. Dia benar. _Kita_ sudah seenaknya melibatkannya." Kata Mikan lirih.

Hiro kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mikan. Gadis itu bergeming menatap api unggun yang mulai padam di hadapan mereka. "Biarkan aku menjelaskannya. Beri aku waktu lima menit." atanya pelan.

Amaranth membuang wajahnya dan berjalan menuju pinggir tebing di depan pintu gua. "Tiga menit." Katanya singkat sebelum melompat turun dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Aoi menghela napas. "Kelihatannya sulit memahami cewek itu.." gumamnya. Mikan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak juga..Percayalah padaku. Dia cuma kikuk dan dia benar, waktu kita tak banyak.".

"Kalau begitu jelaskan cepat padaku." Kata Hiro tak sabar sambil menatap kedua gadis itu. Mikan menatap matanya balik. "Aku akan bercerita sesingkat mungkin." Katanya.

Dia berdeham sedikit dan mulai bercerita, "Kami pergi dalam misi untuk membebaskan Aoi di istana. Lalu, tentu saja para prajurit mengetahuinya dan Solitaire mulai mengejar kami. Aku membawa Aoi ke gua ini dan kemudian bergabung dengan Am di tepi Hutan Ilusi untuk membawanya kemari. Tapi entah kenapa kekuatanku tiba-tiba menghilang dan saat itulah kami merasakan adanya barrier yang sangat kuat. Am 'merobek' sedikit barrier itu dan saat itulah kami menemukan rumahmu. Kami mencari pemilik rumah itu kemana-mana, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan pergi dari sana tepat saat tengah malam. Tapi tiba-tiba saat tengah malam itu juga kami tak bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Am mencoba menerobosnya, tapi dia terpental dan tahu-tahu hal berikutnya yang ku tahu, subuh sudah tiba." Mikan berhenti dan pipinya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi berikutnya. "Setelah itu..kau tahu lah apa yang terjadi." Katanya sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

OoOooOoO

Keheningan menyusul begitu Mikan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Aoi menoleh ke arah Hiro dan Mikan bergantian. Aoi menatap Mikan yang lagi-lagi menatap ke luar gua, memandang bagian bulan merah yang bisa terlihat dari tempatnya duduk. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya dan penerangan yang remang-remang sama sekali tak membantunya untuk membaca ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Dia berkonsentrasi mencoba membaca apa yang kira-kira ada di dalam pikiran Mikan tapi hasilnya nihil, seolah kali ini ada yang membloknya dari membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Aoi menyerah dan kini ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Hiro. Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi lalu menatap sisa-sisa api unggun yang berpendar lemah. Aoi meringis kecil. Hiro..pemuda itu kelihatannya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati pada pemuda itu. Semua ini pasti terasa membingungkan baginya. Dia bisa mengetahuinya dengan melihat kilasan-kilasan ingatan bersliweran dalam kepala pemuda itu. Kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang berusaha mengurutkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Kegiatan sehari-harinya—oh, ternyata pemuda ini petani..—, sebuah rumah papan yang sederhana—itu rumahnya?manis juga—, lalu tiba-tiba wajah Am dan Mikan muncul dan rumah itu meledak..

Aoi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Eh? Rumahnya meledak? Lalu dia baru menyadari sesuatu.."Jadi...kalian beneran menyelinap ke rumah cowok?" Katanya setengah berteriak.

Mereka berdua menatapnya serentak. Mikan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Hiro bahkan menutup telinganya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan terganggu. Aoi meringis memandangnya. Rupanya suaranya terlalu kencang, bergaung dalam gua itu. "Maaf.." gumamnya pelan.

Mikan menghela napas, pipinya memerah. "Aoi...kami bahkan ga tau itu rumah siapa sampai dia tiba-tiba bangun..."

"...Dan meski begitu kalian tetap melibatkan orang-yang-tak-kalian-kenal dalam bahaya." Sambung Hiro sarkastis.

"Yah..Maaf kalau begitu." Balas Amaranth tak kalah sarkastisnya.

Mereka bertiga sontak menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah gadis itu. Am menatap mereka bertiga sambil mengangkat alis. "Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari lima menit." Katanya dingin.

Tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari ketiga orang itu Am berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. "Sudah waktunya." Katanya. "Pintunya akan dibuka, waktu kita hanya tiga menit lagi.". Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia mengambil tangan Mikan dan menariknya keluar gua.

Mikan menoleh pada Hiro dan Aoi, mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk mengikutinya. Mereka mengikuti Mikan keluar gua dan berdiri di belakangnya. Aoi menyadari kalau tangan Mikan berkeringat dan wajah gadis itu memancarkan ketakutan.

"Mikan-nee?" tanyanya bingung. Mikan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap bulan merah di atas mereka lurus-lurus, seolah mencari penenangan. Sementara itu Amaranth di sampingnya menjulurkan tangannya lurus-lurus ke depan, telapak tangannya membuka ke bawah. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi "plung" yang pelan dari bawah tebing tempat mereka berdiri.

Aoi penasaran dengan apa yang di lempar oleh Am ke bawah sana. Ia berpikir ada mata air dibawah mereka dari bunyi "plung" itu. Aoi mengambil tempat di sebelah Mikan dan melongok ke bawah. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya membeku di tempat dan dia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai menuruni telapak tangannya.

Ternyata..tebing tempat mereka berdiri tingginya mungkin seratus meter lebih dari atas tanah, mengingat sekarang mereka bisa melihat kanopi dedaunan pepohonan tinggi di Hutan Ilusi tadi. Persis di bawahnya ada sungai yang cukup lebar –Aoi memperkirakan sungai itu pasti sangat lebar sebenarnya—mengalir dengan derasnya. Ada beberapa batu besar berserakan di berbagai tempat. Ujung-ujungnya meruncing, mengancam siapa pun yang jatuh ke atasnya. Jika mereka jatuh ke dalam sungai sekalipun, kecil kemungkinan mereka akan selamat. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Mikan berkeringat seperti itu.

Aoi memandang Amaranth dengan tatapan takjub bercampur heran. Tadi..jelas-jelas ia melihat Amaranth _terjun_ begitu saja dari atas tebing. Bagaimana bisa..?

OoOooOoO

Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang terbentang di bawah mereka. Dia melihat wajah ketiga gadis di sampingnya. Aoi dan Mikan, mereka berdua jelas ketakutan, sementara Am masih sibuk berkonsentrasi pada entah apa di tangannya. Amaranth..dia pasti bukan gadis biasa, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, di kejauhan mereka bisa mendengar lonceng berbunyi kencang. Itu pasti lonceng di tengah Kota Liech, pikir Hiro. Berarti sekarang sudah tengah malam. Tadi Am mengatakan mereka akan pergi..tapi nyatanya hingga tengah malam mereka belum bergerak juga. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau kekuatan ajaib Hutan Ilusi berfungsi paling kuat mulai dari tengah malam? Memang jika pagi hingga siang hari hutan itu aman-aman saja, tapi mulai sore hingga matahari terbit nanti, hutan itu bukanlah hutan yang bisa di lewati oleh manusia, bahkan oleh para bangsawan sekalipun.

Hutan itu sudah lama dikeramatkan oleh penduduk Liech. Tak ada seorangpun penduduk Liech yang mau memasuki hutan itu begitu hari sudah sore. Hutan itu dipenuhi oleh mahluk-mahluk di luar bayangan imajinasi manusia. Lebih parahnya lagi, mahluk-mahluk itu tak bisa dibedakan, mana yang asli dan manakah yang hanya ilusi semata. Di tambah tadi mereka baru saja merusak hutan itu..pikirnya getir. Mahluk-mahluk yang ada di dalamnya mungkin murka pada mereka sekarang. Mungkin di antara mereka semua, hanya Amaranth yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mereka andalkan—Meski ia merasa harga dirinya takkan membiarkan dirinya dilindungi oleh perempuan, lebih lagi oleh gadis itu, pikirnya getir. Tapi sekuat-kuatnya Amaranth, mereka takkan punya kesempatan untuk melewati hutan itu hidup-hidup.

Hiro meneliti sekeliling mereka. Dimanapun Central yang mereka maksud itu berada, tak mungkin mereka akan mendaki Gunung Hinaa. Terlalu terjal dan lagi di seberang sana adalah negeri musuh, Admantia. Meski sikap diantara kedua kubu netral sekarang, tetap tak mungkin buronan yang paling dicari-cari di seluruh Ascardia bersembunyi di negeri musuh. Kemana sebetulnya mereka akan pergi?

"Pada aba-abaku, semua berpegangan tangan dan loncat ke bawah." Perintah Am dengan nada datar. Lagi-lagi..gerutunya. Gadis ini selalu saja memberi perintah yang aneh-aneh, dan tak bisa dia bantah. Hiro melihat Aoi yang langsung menggandeng tangannya dan Mikan begitu Amaranth berbicara. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang siap meloncat meski seluruh tubuhnya dan ekpresi wajahnya menentangnya. Benar dugaanku..gadis ini pasti memiliki Alice yang membuat orang-orang tak bisa membantahnya, batin Hiro. Tubuhnya sendiri juga langsung otomatis mengambil sikap siap untuk terjun begitu gadis itu berbicara.

"Aku ga mauuuuu!" Jerit Mikan tertahan nyaris histeris. Air mata kini nyaris menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hiro mengerjap mendengar teriakan Mikan. Oke, mungkin ku salah, batinnya. Disini ada **satu** orang yang mampu menolak perintah Am.

Mikan menatap Am dengan ketakutan diseluruh wajahnya. "Kenapa kita harus terjun? Kita berdiri SERATUS METER LEBIH di atas tanah, tahu! Kita bisa mati!" Jeritnya histeris. Am hanya menatapnya datar. Dia mengambil tangan Mikan dan menggenggamnya.

"Salahmu..Aku sudah bilang waktu kita sempit. Cara tercepat untuk ke sana sekarang ya..lompat."Katanya datar.

"Ya...Tapi kenapa 'ke sana' itu harus di AIR?! KITA AKAN TENGGELAM!" Jeritnya lagi.

Hiro langsung menoleh ke bawah begitu mendengar Mikan. Ia melihat air sungai di bawah mereka kini tak lagi mengalir. Airnya _berpusar_, berputar-putar mengancam di bawah mereka. Pusat pusaran air itu begitu gelap, nyaris tak terlihat. Kelihatannya pusaran air itu menjadi semacam _Warp Hole_. Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Pusat pusaran itu kelihatannya mampu memuat mereka semua. Itupun jika mereka bisa terjun dengan tepat dan tidak menimpa batu-batu di sekitarnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia baru menyadari apa yang dia katakan sendiri. 'Terjun'? Ke dalam air itu? Hiro menyeringai. Gadis ini benar-benar selalu di luar dugaannya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Central yang mereka katakan itu pintu masuknya ada di _dalam_ air sungai sederas itu di tepian Hutan Ilusi? Heh..kelihatannya ia takkan menyesal terlibat dalam hal ini. Mungkin saja ini bisa jadi selingan di dalam hidupnya yang datar-datar saja. Terlibat dalam taruhan mematikan..hal yang merepotkan, tapi kurasa ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan..pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kelihatannya kau malah senang, Hiro-san.." kata Aoi dengan suara gemetar. Hiro menjawabnya dengan memperlebar seringainya.

Mikan masih mengulang-ulang jeritannya—"Aku ga mau..ga mau.. ga mauuuu!"— sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Am. Am kelihatannya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu makin erat dan memandang Mikan tajam, seolah berkata 'Stop teriakanmu itu atau aku yang akan membungkammu'. Mikan menelan ludahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut.

"Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa, tanyakan pada Imai." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hiro. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau ikut?"

"Jelas..untuk hal seasyik ini." Jawab Hiro. "Lagipula, kau masih berhutang padaku."

Gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berkonsentrasi pada pusaran air di bawah mereka. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia berteriak, "LOMPAT!".

Seketika itu juga mereka semua serentak melompat ke bawah. Sensasi jatuh bebas langsung menyerbunya begitu kakinya meninggalkan bibir tebing. Angin meniup rambutnya ke atas dengan kencang seraya mereka meluncur makin cepat ke arah sungai di bawah mereka. Hiro merasa ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Ini..benar-benar menyenangkan. Rasanya semua kekesalannya hari ini akibat ulah gadis-gadis ini menghilang begitu saja.

Dia melirik ke arah tiga gadis di sampingnya. Aoi kelihatan begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Sementara Mikan terus berteriak, "HOTARUUUUUUU...KAU JAHAAAAT!" dengan air mata menuruni pipinya. Gadis cengeng..dan berisik..pikirnya. Tapi dia tak bisa merasa kesal sekarang. Malahan, dia sekarang betul-betul harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah ketakutan gadis itu.

Hiro menatap ke bawah dan melihat pusaran air yang gelap itu hanya sejauh jangkauan tangannya saja. Ia menutup matanya, bersiap menerima deburan air begitu mereka terjun ke dalamnya. Tapi detik-detik berlalu dan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang datar dan keras menabrak kakinya begitu saja dan membuatnya terjungkal. Lalu dia menabrak sesuatu dan sekali lagi, segalanya gelap.

OoOooOoO

Mikan mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Hotaru jahat! Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu membuatnya terjun seperti itu? Mereka semua bisa mati! Atau...jangan-jangan mereka malah gagal masuk ke lubang itu dan sekarang mereka sudah mati? TIDAAAAAAAKKK!

PLAK!

"Aah! Sakit tahu!" teriaknya. Mikan mengelus pipinya dan membuka matanya yang dari tadi dipejamkannya rapat-rapat. Di depannya ada Am membungkuk di atasnya dengan tangan terangkat seolah siap memberinya tamparan lagi. "Sudah sadar?" Tanya gadis itu datar. Mikan menatapnya cemberut. "Kenapa kau menamparku?" Tuntutnya.

"Karena kau berisik..mengoceh yang nggak-nggak terus." Jawab Am dingin. "Lihat dimana kau berada, bocah.".

Mikan berdiri dan menatap ruangan di depannya. Ruangan itu berdinding batu bata berwarna biru gelap dengan lantai batu berwarna senada. Sebuah lampu gantung berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari porselen berwarna putih tergantung di tengah ruangan. Di bawahnya ada satu set sofa berwarna krem dan sebuah meja kopi dari kayu jati terletak di tengahnya. Agak jauh di belakang satu set sofa itu ada sebuah pintu berwarna biru gelap yang nyaris tak terlihat.

Mikan berbalik dan sebuah pintu besar dari pualam muncul di hadapannya. Mikan tersenyum lebar. Ini ruang depan Central yang artinya...mereka berhasil! Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke Central! Mikan memandang berkeliling dengan senang. Ruangan itu masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya.

"Mikan-chaaaaaaannn!" terdengar seruan riang dari belakangnya disusul tubrukan yang membuatnya terjungkal ke depan, nyaris menabrak tembok.

"Misaki onee-chan..sakiit.."gerutunya. Mikan menoleh ke belakang dan menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan bibir cemberut. Tapi ekspresi kesalnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lebar begitu gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Gadis yang menubruk Mikan tadi adalah Misaki Harada. Wajahnya terbilang cantik dengan mata merah kecokelatan yang besar dan kulit yang putih. Ia memakai rok terusan selutut berwarna _babypink_ yang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing. " Okaeri..Selamat datang di rumah.." katanya riang. Meski dia menyapanya dengan riang, mata merah kecokelatannya tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Kalian pergi nyaris dua hari!Aku panik tahu..ku kira misi kalian gagal, atau lebih buruk lagi...".

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Misaki? Tapi aku pasti memastikan dia tak mengacaukan rencana, jadi tenang saja." Jawab Amaranth. Dia bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai. Misaki tertawa mendengar jawaban bernada sok dari Amaranth sementara Mikan merajuk. "Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku ini penghambat saja.." gerutu Mikan. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang lainnya mana?".

Misaki mengangkat bahu dan menyuruh Mikan duduk di kursi yang terdekat dengan mereka. "Kalau yang kau tanyakan itu Putri Aoi, dia sudah di bawa ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali dan nyaris pingsan kalau tidak di sangga tadi. Wajahnya begitu pucat." Kata Misaki prihatin. "Kelihatannya kalian habis bertualang besar-besaran,ya?".

Mikan memonyongkan mulutnya dengan gaya manja sambil menoleh ke arah Amaranth. "Dia tuh..menyuruh kami berempat terjun dari tebing setinggi seratus meter lebih. Siapa yang nggak bakal takut?".

Amaranth mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Aku dan pemuda itu nggak. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri." Katanya singkat.

"Pemuda?" tanya Misaki kaget. "Tunggu..kalian melibatkan PENDUDUK?" Katanya dengan nada marah. "Am, bukankah sudah..".

"Ku rasa dia bukan sekadar orang awam, Misaki. Dia bisa jadi bantuan yang bagus buat kita begitu sadar nanti." Potong Am ringan.

"Ah, iya! Dia dimana?" Kata Mikan panik. Dia baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu dari tadi tak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Maksudmu cowok berambut hitam yang pingsan di koridor ini?"

Di depan pintu biru gelap tadi berdiri seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun berambut biru gelap yang acak-acakan. Sebuah topi rajutan berwarna _navy-blue_ yang senada dengan warna matanya terpasang begitu saja di atas kepalanya. Di bawah sudut mata kirinya ada sebuah tato kecil berbentuk bintang berwarna biru. Kelihatannya dia membawa sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Teriak Mikan gembira sambil memeluk Tsubasa erat-erat.

"Heii..Chibi..lepaskan aku dulu" kata Tsubasa sambil nyengir dan mengacak-acak rambut Mikan.

"Tsubasa...siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Misaki bingung.

Tsubasa mengangkat bahunya tanda ia sendiri juga tak tahu. Dia membaringkan pemuda itu di salah satu sofa. " Wajahnya asing. Kupikir ia penyusup.." Katanya.

"Itu pemuda yang ku katakan padamu tadi,Misaki. Hmm..siapa namanya? Hiira?Hari?Hijiri?.." jawab Amaranth sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hiro.." Koreksi Mikan. Dia berlutut di sebelah kepala pemuda itu. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan sesaat kemudian dia menemukan batu berwarna hijau terang sebesar kelereng. Sebelah tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu untuk mengecek denyut nadinya sementara tangan lainnya mencoba memasukkan alice stone penyembuh ke dalam tubuh pemuda malang itu. "Astaga..hari ini pasti betul-betul melelahkan baginya. Pertama racun..dan sekarang aku tak tahu dia menabrak apa di sana.." gumam Mikan. Batu berwarna kehijauan itu kini pelan-pelan menghilang dan lenyap sama sekali. "Fyuuh..berhasil juga. Ku pikir tubuhnya akan menolak lagi seperti tadi. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang." Katanya senang.

"Kelihatannya kau makin menguasai Alice-mu yang itu.."timpal Amaranth.

Tsubasa dan Misaki hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung. "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar _membawanya_ ke sini?" tanya Misaki _shock_ sambil bergantian memandang Am dan Mikan. Mikan cuma bisa nyengir dengan rasa bersalah terpampang di wajahnya sementara Am tak menghiraukan Misaki sama sekali.

Gilliran Tsubasa kini yang kebingungan sendirian. Tsubasa memandang ketiga gadis itu bergantian. Misaki yang memandang Am dengan tatapan tak setuju, Mikan yang memandang pemuda bernama Hiro itu dengan tatapan khawatir, dan Am yang memasang tampang bosan di wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga gadis itu. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan _dia,_ sebagai penanggung jawab di sana tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. "Oi! Bisa ga ada yang menjelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Tsubasa frustasi.

OoOooOoO

_*Harap tunggu sebentar...*_

"EEEEEHHHH?" Teriak Misaki dan Tsubasa berbarengan begitu Mikan selesai menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Lho, ku kira kau tahu apa yang terjadi..." kata Tsubasa bingung sambil menatap Misaki keheranan.

"Aku belum mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya.."Kata Misaki. Matanya masih melebar _shock_.

"Katakan padaku kalian hanya bercanda..." kata Tsubasa tak percaya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di sebelah Mikan. Punggungnya bersandar sementara tangannya tanpa sadar memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"_April Mop _sudah lewat kalau kau tak memperhatikan kalender.." kata Amaranth tak acuh. "Lagipula seharusnya semua _nyaris _sempurna.."katanya sambil melirik Mikan.

Mikan memeletkan lidah pada Amaranth. "Kau terus bersikap seolah aku perusak rencana.." gerutunya.

"Memang." Kata Am dengan nada itu-memang-fakta, "Tapi aku rasa si pemuda pirang itu berhasil melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi kekacauan yang kau buat.".

Tsubasa melebarkan matanya mendengar ini, "Ruka terlibat?".

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu dia siapa. Kuharap pemuda yang ada disampingnya tak melihat wajah Mikan. Pemuda itu punya pengaruh juga dalam kerajaan kurasa, soalnya kira-kira tiga menit kemudian Solitaire langsung tahu posisi kami." Katanya sambil mengunyah apel yang entah-dia-dapat-darimana.

Mikan tertunduk lemas di kursinya. Matanya tampak menerawang seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan..."gumamnya pelan. Raut wajahnya kini dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

Misaki menutup mulutnya kaget. "Jadi kalau disingkat, kalian akhirnya berhasil menyusup ke istana, melibatkan Ruka dan langsung diketahui Solitaire, menyusup ke rumah pemuda ini—sambil menunjuk Hiro yang masih pingsan—, lalu kali ini betul-betul _meledakkan_ rumah penduduk, melibatkan dia dan percobaan yang belum selesai, dan...Astagaaa..." kata Misaki sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia menatap Amaranth dengan tatapan heran dan kesal. "Aku ga setuju..Kita ga bisa melibatkannya!" Katanya sambil mendelik menatap Am. "Kau tahu itu bisa membunuhnya kan?".

Am hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Dia akan terbunuh kalau aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di pondok itu. Solitaire akan melenyapkannya tak bersisa." Tanggapnya sambil melahap potongan terakhir apelnya dan melemparkan sisanya begitu saja masuk ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan.

Misaki terdiam. Dia tahu Am benar dan lagi cerita Am tentang pemuda itu menarik minatnya. Dia menatap Hiro dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Tak ada yang istimewa kok dari pemuda itu..pikirnya. Tapi yang jelas, Hiro pasti akan jadi _guinea pig_-nya Hotaru-chan untuk sementara waktu..batinnya getir.

Sementara Misaki tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Amaranth 'menikmati' aksi Tsubasa yang sedang menceramahi Mikan. Gadis itu cuma bisa tersenyum salah tingkah selama Tsubasa mengomelinya habis-habisan. "—Sudah ku bilang berapa kali kan? Sekarang Solitaire tahu bagaimana wajah kalian. Gimana kalau mereka sampai tahu kalau pewaris Ascardia yang sah masih hidup?!" Kata Tsubasa setengah berteriak.

"..pewaris _sah_ Ascardia?" terdengar suara terperanjat. Selama kericuhan itu, tak ada yang memperhatikan apalagi menyadari bahwa Hiro sudah terbangun. Kini pemuda itu duduk sambil menatap Tsubasa dan Mikan dengan tatapan_ shock._ Dia menunjuk Mikan dan berkata dengan nada tak percaya, "Kau...Putri Mikan Sakura Yukihira?".

Amaranth terkekeh. "Uuups..Kelihatannya kita _benar-benar_ akan melibatkan_nya_, Misaki." Katanya.

OoOooOoO

Tsubasa menatap Hiro yang menatap Mikan tak bergeming lalu menghela napas panjang. Kelihatannya tak ada jalan lain selain menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin melibatkan orang biasa, tapi mengingat dirinya sendiri yang lengah, mengingat dirinya yang membocorkan hal itu tanpa sengaja, dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini. Dia melirik Misaki, mencoba untuk meminta dukungannya. Misaki memberinya gelengan kecil. Gadis itu menghampiri Tsubasa dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Ku rasa kita harus menyegel pikirannya saja deh.." bisiknya pelan. Tsubasa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada gunanya, dia sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, Misaki. Bantu aku menjelaskan semuanya." Gumamnya pelan.

Hiro memandang mereka bertiga bergantian. "Jadi..? Apa maksudnya ini? Kami, maksudku seluruh penduduk Ascardia, apalagi penduduk Liech tahu kalau seluruh Klan Yukihira terbunuh sepuluh tahun lalu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tuntutnya.

Tsubasa menghela napas lagi. "Kau tahu kan..Kami tak mungkin membiarkanmu keluar dari sini setelah mengetahui semuanya? Kau pasti tahu _kami_ siapa..". Hiro mengangguk kecil. "Warrior." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku hanya tahu kalian sekumpulan orang-orang yang melawan pemerintah...".

"...dan kami punya alasan untuk itu." Sambung Misaki. "Lebih baik kami memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu. Aku Misaki Harada, satu-satunya putri dan penerus Keluarga Harada di bawah Bangsawan Knightingale. Kau pasti tahu tentang Empat Keluarga Bangsawan Besar kan?". Hiro mengangguk lagi.

"Aku Tsubasa Andou. Keluarga kami berada di luar lingkaran Empat Bangsawan karena ada di bawah Klan Yukihira langsung. Kepala keluarga Andou secara turun-temurun melayani Kepala Keluarga Yukihira sebagai pengawal pribadinya." Kata Tsubasa. "Ayahku pun bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi Raja Izumi. Sementara aku dilatih menjadi calon pengawal pribadi bagi Mikan begitu dia menjadi Ratu Ascardia nantinya.".

Kali ini Mikan yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aku akan perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, Aku Mikan Sakura Yukihira." Katanya sambil menyibakkan rambut panjang cokelatnya dan memperlihatkan tanda yang ada di belakang lehernya, sebuah tato berbentuk lingkaran dengan tampak samping seekor singa jantan yang sedang mengaum—lambang yang hanya dimiliki oleh Klan Yukihira. "Soal pagi _itu_.."katanya pelan. Warna cokelat di matanya menggelap begitu ia berbicara. "Aku pun tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Begitu sadar, aku sudah ada di tempat ini bersama dengan Tsubasa-senpai dan Misaki nee-chan. Kami tak hanya bertiga, tentu. Kami bersama dengan keluarga-keluarga bangsawan lain yang berhasil selamat, seperti Keluarga Imai, Keluarga Sonou.."

"Begitu mendengar tentang pelantikan Keluarga Hyuuga sebagai penguasa Ascardia yang baru, kami langsung tahu ada yang aneh. Keluarga Hyuuga memang tangan kanan Keluarga Yukihira. Ioran Hyuuga sendiri adalah Perdana Menteri Ascardia. Tapi Ioran-san yang ku kenal, yang kami tahu, tak akan semerta-merta mengambil alih tahta hanya karena tahta itu kosong. Kami tahu ada sesuatu di belakang ini semua." Jelas Tsubasa. "Makanya, Ryouta Sonou—Kepala Keluarga Sonou—memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Mikan disini sambil mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sejak hari itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kami berpikir jika pihak kerajaan tahu Mikan masih hidup, mungkin akan terjadi perpecahan dan kekacauan.".

"Tapi nyatanya belum ada sesuatu yang mencolok dari kerajaan. Meski kami tahu banyak orang yang menghilang tiba-tiba..dan kami tak mungkin diam saja melihat hal itu. Kemarin, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi ketika kami membawa Putri Aoi Hyuuga kemari, kami pikir kerajaan sudah mengetahui bahwa Mikan masih hidup dan mereka mungkin akan langsung bergerak. Tapi sampai hari ini, mereka tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun." Sahut Misaki.

"Aku ga percaya ini.." kata Hiro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan baginya. Pertama, Warrior muncul di rumahnya. Kedua, Solitaire mengejar mereka. Ketiga, dirinya memakai _**Alice**_—dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat bola api yang dihasilkannya, itu harusnya tak mungkin terjadi. Keempat, dia mengetahui rahasia besar Ascardia: Keberadaan putri Klan Hyuuga yang bahkan tak diketahui publik; Markas rahasia Warrior;dan terakhir..fakta bahwa pewaris sah Ascardia masih hidup..Putri Mikan Sakura masih hidup..dan kini sang putri yang menghilang itu ada di hadapannya.

Amaranth menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau ga percaya kalau yang ada di depanmu putri, bahkan setelah melihat stempelnya? Oh ya ampun..tak ku sangka ternyata kau lebih parah dari idiot yang ku kenal, _Grumpy boy_.".

"Bagaimana bisa? Caramu bicara padanya saja seperti itu!" balas Hiro sengit.

"Ray bisa cemburu lho melihat kalian berdua bertengkar begitu.." Ledek Tsubasa sambil nyengir. Am melempar tatapan tak percaya padanya sementara Hiro hanya memandangnya datar. "Siapa lagi Ray?" tanyanya.

Tsubasa nyengir-nyengir sambil menatap Am dengan tatapan jahil. "Ray salah satu anggota kami juga. Sekarang dia sedang pergi dalam misi. Dia datang bersama Amaranth dan mereka berdua adalah pasangan...OUCH!" teriaknya. Amaranth barusan menjitaknya dengan sangat keras. Tangannya terangkat lagi siap-siap melayangkan jitakan lainnya. Sekilas Hiro bisa melihat wajah Amaranth memerah. Oooh..ternyata bahkan gadis sekasar dia punya kekasih..pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa-apaan seringai di wajahmu itu?" bentak Am. Hiro hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Tidak..hanya membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ray itu saat menjadi pasanganmu. Dia pasti menderita ditindas oleh cewek barbar sepertimu." Katanya datar sambil menghindari pukulan Am.

Mikan hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung. "Anoo..Am? Aku baru tahu kalau kau kekasihnya Ray.." Katanya bingung. "Udah terlambat ya kalau aku bilang selamat sekarang?" tanyanya polos. Am hanya bisa menatapnya kesal lalu berpaling ke Tsubasa dengan marah. "Bisa ga jangan nyebarin gosip yang nggak-nggak, Tsubasa?" katanya dalam bisikan pelan. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Mikan, Hiro, dan Misaki merasa aura berbahaya menguar dari tubuh gadis jangkung itu. Tapi Tsubasa sama sekali tak kelihatan takut dengan ekspresi gadis itu, malah kelihatannya dia tak menyadarinya.

"Aku? Nggak kok...itu kan fakta, _Tsundere-Onna__._" katanya santai sambil menyeringai menggoda Am. "Lagipu..ADUH!". Tsubasa mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ditinju Misaki. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan 'memangnya-kenapa-sih' yang tak dijawab oleh gadis itu. Misaki beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke pintu biru.

"Tsubasa..hentikan. Lebih baik biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu." Kata Misaki tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Aku juga mau tidur. Tsubasa, tunjukkan Hiro dimana kamarnya." Katanya sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Ja..semua.. aku tidur duluan." Katanya sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ck..dia selalu seenaknya sendiri." Gerutu Tsubasa pelan. "Ah ya ngomong-ngomong..selamat datang di Central." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Hiro. Hiro menjabat tangannya dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku penanggung jawab tempat ini bersama Kaname Sonou. Mungkin kau akan bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya kalau beruntung besok. Aku minta kerjasama darimu, Hiro." Kata Tsubasa nyengir. Hiro menepuk dahinya keras. "Aku lupa aku bagian dari _kalian_ sekarang.." gumamnya menggerutu. Tsubasa tertawa sambil menepuk punggungnya keras-keras. "Heii..tempat ini nggak seburuk itu kok." Katanya sambil membawa pemuda itu dan mereka menghilang ke balik pintu.

"Oh ya Sakura...aku hampir lupa. Tadi Imai menitipkan pesan padaku supaya kau langsung menemuinya begitu kau tiba di sini." Kata Amaranth santai sambil membaringkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Oh...HAH? Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi Am! Huwaaaa...Hotaru akan marah padakuuu!" Jeritnya panik. Mikan langsung berlari menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu ia berbalik dan menatap Amaranth dengan ragu-ragu, "Oh ya Am, kau tak istirahat?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau tidur disini. Sudah pergi sana.." gumam Am mengantuk. Terdengar bunyi 'klap' pelan dan suara langkah kaki yang bergaung di balik pintu. Am menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang kalau melihatnya, sulit mempercayai kalau gadis itu adalah putri dari sebuah kerajaan besar, pikirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, seolah teringat sesuatu, Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku kuno seukuran kepalan tangan dari balik bajunya. Jam itu memiliki rantai perak halus yang cukup panjang. Di bagian depannya terukir matahari, sementara di belakangnya terukir sebuah bulan sabit. Dia membukanya dan mata hitamnya memandangnya balik dari cermin oval yang ada dalam jam itu. Jam itu milik ibunya, atau begitulah yang ia tahu.

Amaranth menutup matanya dan suara terakhir ibunya terdengar dalam kepalanya. _"Lari..pergi dari sini..Ray, bawa dia dan PERGI!"_, Kemudian seperti yang sudah ia hapal, sebuah kilat putih memancar dan ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi tentang kejadian setelah maupun sebelum itu. Am membuka matanya lagi, tangannya menggenggam jam saku itu erat-erat seolah hendak menghancurkannya. Ukiran di permukaan jam saku itu mengiris telapak tangannya, membuat tetes demi tetes darah mengalir di tangannya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang terjadi, jam itu tak lagi mau bereaksi selain memperdengarkan suara terakhir ibunya.

Am menyerah dan memasukkan kembali jam itu ke balik bajunya. Dia menjilati darah yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. "Ray...apa yang harus ku lakukan? Cepat pulang, idiot sialan.." bisiknya.

OoOooOoO

Mikan berlari di sepanjang lorong dan berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Tanpa mempedulikan tulisan 'Dilarang Masuk' yang tertulis jelas-jelas didepannya, dia mendorong pintu itu dan berteriak riang, "HOTARUUUUUUUUU...!".

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Mikan langsung melayang terlempar ke tembok di seberang pintu. Alat entah apa yang terpasang di tembok mengubah tembok batu itu menjadi lentur seperti karet dan itu menyelamatkan punggung Mikan dari resiko cedera, tapi tetap saja ia jatuh terduduk membentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Mouu...Hotaruuuu, kenapa kau memukulkuuu?" protes Mikan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sakit yang dirasakannya di pantatnya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pundaknya.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

"HOTARU!"Jerit Mikan lagi. Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Kepalanya kini berdenyut-denyut gara-gara peluru dari senjata legendaris sahabatnya itu, Baka Gun.

-Sekilas tentang Baka Gun:

Senjata yang menembakkan peluru-peluru mini terutama kepada orang-orang yang dianggap idiot oleh pemegangnya. Mengeluarkan bunyi 'Baka' yang khas setiap kali menembakkan satu peluru. Sekarang bisa diset hingga menembakkan empat peluru sekaligus dalam sekali tembakan dan memiliki _automatic-aim_ pada target. (Note: Ini hanya penjelasanku saja lho. Aku tak mengambilnya dari Gakuen Alice versi Manga ._.)

Di depan pintu besi itu berdiri seorang gadis cantik seusia Mikan. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna hitam hanya mencapai batas lehernya. Bulu mata yang lentik menaungi mata ungunya yang kini memandang Mikan yang menangis kesakitan di depannya tanpa emosi. Gadis ini adalah Hotaru Imai, penemu sekaligus pembuat seluruh alat yang dibutuhkan Warrior berkat Alice yang dimilikinya, _Invention Alice_. Dia adalah pemasok sebagian besar alat-alat yang digunakan oleh kerajaan sebelum nama keluarganya dicoret dari daftar. Dia juga dikenal sebagai _Ice Queen_ karena sifatnya yang dingin terhadap orang-orang dan terkadang malah dia terlihat tak punya hati sama sekali.

"Tembakan pertama karena kau mengacaukan rencana. Tembakan kedua karena kau terlambat kemari." Jelas Hotaru dingin. Dia menyimpan kembali senjatanya itu ke dalam jas lab putihnya dan berbalik masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu lagi.

Mikan bangun dan mengikuti gadis itu ke dalam ruangannya sambil mengomel-ngomel dalam suara pelan. Suara omelannya langsung berhenti begitu melihat Hotaru menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam dan memasang lagi Baka Gun-nya di tangannya.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Sekali lagi Mikan melayang ke seberang ruangan. Untung saja dia mendarat di sebelah pintu besi jadi sekali lagi tulang punggungnya selamat dari ancaman patah tulang. "Ouchh...ini betul-betul sakit lho, Hotaruu.." protes Mikan sambil berlinang air mata. Hotaru menghampirinya dan mencubit kedua pipinya, menariknya seolah memaksa gadis itu untuk tersenyum.

"Berhenti menangis, Bodoh. Kau kelihatan dua kali lipat lebih jelek kalau menangis." Katanya datar. "Tersenyumlah, kau lebih cocok begitu.".

Begitu mendengar Hotaru berkata begitu, sebuah senyum cerah langsung tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "Heheeee...Aku sayang Hotaruu.."Katanya sambil memeluk tubuh ramping gadis sahabatnya itu. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya dan balas memeluk gadis itu, yang langsung membuat Mikan tersenyum makin lebar. Dalam keadaan biasa, Hotaru pasti langsung berkelit atau menghajarnya dengan Baka Gun. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, Mikan tak mengerti apa yang membuat sahabatnya mau memeluknya kali ini.

"Ne..Hotaru..aku minta maaf soal Ruka."

Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar nama pemuda yang disebut Mikan. Walau begitu wajah dan sikapnya tetap saja tenang, seolah dia tak merasakan apa-apa. "Apa maksudmu, Bodoh?".

"Kalau saja topengku tak terjatuh..kalau dia tak harus melakukan apapun untuk menutupi kecerobohanku, kalian pasti masih bisa berhubungan. Dia pasti diawasi pihak istana sekarang. Aku...tak tahu kalau dia terlibat dan lagi aku tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi padanya. Tapi kalau dia sampai terluka karena ku.."

"Kau ngomong ngawur apa sih?" potong Hotaru. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Ada si Hyuuga itu disana. Pasukan itu takkan melukainya." Kata Hotaru sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Dia kembali lagi ke meja kerjanya dan kembali tenggelam dalam entah apa yang dikerjakannya.

Mikan memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis _stoic _itu. Meski ia tak menunjukannya, Mikan tahu dalam hatinya Hotaru menghawatirkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kalimat-kalimatnya tadi memang kalimat ala Hotaru untuk menghiburnya, tapi entah mengapa Mikan merasa kalimat itu juga ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, seolah ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ruka akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba Hotaru berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Lalu...

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

"Aduh..HOTARU! Kenapa lagi sih?" Jerit Mikan.

"Aku hampir lupa...Itu untuk kebodohanmu yang menyebabkan kita kehilangan informan terpenting kita di istana dan sumber uangku yang paling besar." Katanya dingin. "Kau berhutang kepiting padaku selama sebulan untuk itu.".

"Hotaru...kau kejaaaammm..." tangis Mikan. Hotaru hanya memberinya senyum sinis dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh gadis itu pergi. "Tidur..aku tak mau melihat wajahmu makin jelek dari hari ke hari." Perintahnya. Mikan menurutinya sambil merajuk. "Kau juga harus istirahat Hotaru, kau sudah bekerja non-stop untuk..." Mikan mengingat-ingat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke pelipisnya,"..empat hari, mungkin?" katanya dengan nada serius.

Hotaru menatapnya dari balik _google -_nya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar mengacung-acungkan kunci pas yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku bisa mengatur diriku sendiri tak sepertimu, bodoh. Lagipula yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya makanan yang cukup. Ingat, besok pagi kau harus mencarikanku kepiting."Perintahnya.

Mikan cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Ne..baiklah..aku akan tidur sekarang." Katanya sambil beranjak bangun dari lantai. "Selamat tidur, Hotaru." Sapanya riang sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

OoOooOoO

Di Printvave—Mansion Musim Semi Keluarga Nogi

Ruka Nogi berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang luas di sayap barat gedung megah bercat putih itu. Sesekali ia menatap beranda kamarnya, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke pintu masuk kamarnya yang terbuat dari pualam putih, kemudian dia kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke karpet putih berbulu yang menutupi nyaris seluruh lantai kamarnya. Kelinci putih yang biasa ia elus hanya mengawasinya dalam diam diatas tempat tidur _King size_-nya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari pintu masuknya. Ruka tanpa berpikir sama sekali langsung berkata, "Masuk".

'Cklek'

Ruka otomatis menatap pintu dengan penuh harap. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah kecewa begitu melihat ternyata Haruka, _maid_ pribadi ibunya yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ruka duduk di salah satu kursi empuk di sudut ruangan dan menatap Haruka dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Wanita tua itu membungkuk padanya, "Apa kedatangan saya mengganggu Anda, pangeran?".

Ruka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa lagi pesan Ibundaku kali ini, Haruka-san?". Memang, penambahan kata '—san' di belakang nama bawahan oleh majikan terdengar sangat aneh dan jarang. Tapi bagi Ruka, Haruka bukanlah sembarang _maid_. Wanita ini adalah pengasuhnya sejak kecil sekaligus pengasuh ibunya mengingat dia sudah mengabdi di Keluarga Nogi sejak ibunya masih kecil. Dia sangat menghormati wanita itu dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu keduanya.

Wanita itu terlihat agak ragu sebelum berbicara, "Nyonya hanya ingin memastikan anda hadir dalam pesta teh musim semi besok sore, pangeran. Beliau mengingatkan bahwa sebagai putra dari keluarga penyelenggara pesta dan sebagai pangeran dari Keluarga Nogi, anda tak boleh absen dengan alasan apapun.".

Ruka menghela napas. Astaga...padahal seingatnya ia sudah melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk menghindari pesta itu. Tetapi rupanya ibunya menggunakan alasan yang tak bisa lagi ia tolak untuk memastikannya menghadiri pesta itu. Ruka menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Yah, besok kan akan ada banyak bangsawan yang menghadiri pesta itu. Jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun hari ini, siapa tahu besok ia bisa menggali informasi.

"Ruka-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Haruka. Tanpa dia sadari, _maid_ itu sudah berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ruka memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Haruka-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Soal pesta itu, katakan pada ibunda bahwa aku akan hadir, Ibunda tenang saja." Katanya.

Haruka kelihatan ragu-ragu dengan jawaban Ruka tapi ia memilih untuk diam saja. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan mundur ke arah pintu. "Kalau begitu saya mohon diri dulu." Katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar Ruka.

"Tunggu dulu, Haruka-san." Cegah Ruka buru-buru.

_Maid_ itu membuka kembali pintunya, "Ya, ada lagi Ruka-sama?" tanyanya bingung.

Ruka terlihat bimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tolong jangan katakan pada ibuku tentang ini." Kata Ruka pelan.

Wanita itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Ruka dengan 'ini': fakta bahwa Ruka masih terbangun hingga larut malam dan terlihat terbebani. Tuan mudanya ini pasti tak ingin diinterogasi ibunya besok pagi. "Saya mengerti, Ruka-sama." Katanya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sepeninggal Haruka, Ruka kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kenapa dia belum kembali-kembali juga sih? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ruka sebenarnya sedang menunggu kembalinya Kokoro Yome, _spy_ alias mata-mata pribadinya. Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di istana saat ini. Keberadaan Aoi sebenarnya adalah sebuah _top secret_, rahasia besar kerajaan yang bahkan hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang di istana. Lalu tiba-tiba dua orang dari Warrior menculiknya dan kerajaan gagal menangkap mereka. Ini pasti membuat 'mereka' kesal. Dia ingin mengetahui apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan panggilan misi yang diterima Natsume tadi.

Ruka menghela napas panjang. Apakah langkah yang diambilnya justru salah? Apa jangan-jangan yang dilakukannya justru menjebak Natsume semakin dalam? Ia tak tahu dengan pasti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam istana dan tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan ini. Natsume selalu memikul semuanya sendiri, selalu menyembunyikan nyaris segalanya darinya. Ruka memejamkan matanya dengan lelah dan apa yang terjadi malam kemarin terlintas kembali dalam ingatannya.

_Ruka melihat jam tangan emas yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam 11 malam tepat, rupanya aku tiba disini tepat waktu, pikirnya. Dari jam 10 malam tadi, ia menghabiskan berjalan-jalan di lorong sayap selatan Kastil Putih. Banyak penjaga yang mondar-mandir melewatinya dari tadi. Tentu saja tak ada yang mencurigainya berada di tempat seperti itu. Seluruh prajurit istana tahu bahwa ia memiliki hak khusus untuk datang dan pergi ke istana kapanpun juga selama Pangeran Natsume ada di tempat. Ruka sendiri memang sering terlihat ada di bagian selatan, satu-satunya sisi kastil yang memiliki pemandangan langsung ke laut. Ruka selalu beralasan ia menyukai pemandangan laut lepas yang bisa ia nikmati disana. Hal itu separuh benar, separuhnya ia mencoba-coba mencari lokasi keberadaan dimana Aoi dikurung sejak Hotaru Imai mengatakan padanya dimana kira-kira lokasi gadis itu disembunyikan. Ini tindakan berbahaya, tentu ia tahu itu. Jika pihak istana mencurigainya, Ia bisa ada ada dalam pengawasan pihak kerajaan seumur hidupnya, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, dilenyapkan. Tapi seluruh resiko itu tak ada apa-apanya jika ia memikirkan perasaan Natsume yang begitu menghawatirkan Aoi. Rasa geram, marah, kesal, dan tak berdaya selalu menderanya jika ia memikirkan Natsume, Aoi, dan Ioran-san. Ia tahu ada pihak lain yang menyandera Aoi dan membuat Ioran-san sebagai boneka mereka untuk memaksa Natsume bekerja untuk mereka. Dia merasa tak tahan melihat penderitaan Natsume. Ia merasa tak berguna karena dia tahu Natsume selalu melindunginya dari belakang, menjaganya agar ia tak disentuh oleh 'mereka'. Makanya begitu Imai menawarkan posisi sebagai mata-mata untuknya, untuk Warrior, ia menerima posisi itu dan karena itulah juga ia disini sekarang._

_Imai memerintahkannya untuk berjaga-jaga di lorong yang menghadap ke arah laut. Katanya sebentar lagi akan ada dua orang yang akan datang membebaskan Aoi dari 'penjara'nya dan ia dibutuhkan sebagai orang yang bisa menjadi umpan, orang yang akan memantau kondisi bagi mereka. Ruka langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dia tak pernah tahu apa alasan bagi mereka untuk membebaskan Aoi, atau bagaimana mereka tahu tentang keberadaan Aoi, tapi itu semua tak penting baginya asalkan Aoi bisa bebas. Asalkan alasan yang mengikat Natsume dengan 'mereka' bisa terputus satu._

_Dia memandang tembok di belakangnya, tembok bata berwarna putih kusam yang nyaris tak terlihat lagi warnanya. Imai mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan pintu masuk Menara Selatan, yang membuatnya langsung mengernyitkan alis. Dia tahu bahwa selalu ada menara di keempat penjuru kastil, tapi jalan menuju menara selatan tak pernah ada, di peta sekalipun. Lagipula, ia sudah mengelilingi tempat ini __**puluhan—**__mungkin__** ratusan**_**—**_kali sejak ia tahu Aoi mungkin di sekap di kastil bagian selatan dan yang membuatnya makin frustasi, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan lokasinya hingga Imai memberitahunya lagi._

_Sekali lagi dia memandang tembok yang terbentang sekitar delapan meter di hadapannya, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa ada jalan tersembunyi disana. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, hasilnya nihil. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa bedanya tembok di sisi ini dengan yang lainnya. Ruka menggaruk-garuk rambut pirang halusnya dengan frustasi. Dia tahu teman masa kecilnya itu adalah seorang jenius yang tak tertandingi, tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui letak pintu itu dengan akurat jika ia bahkan tak pernah datang kemari? Bagaimana ia membedakan tembok-tembok ini dari tembok-tembok lainnya di tempat yang sama?_

"_Tentu saja dengan memakai alat dan otakku, dasar bodoh." Terdengar suara yang menjawab dari dalam kepalanya. Ruka nyaris saja berteriak kaget. "Jangan tiba-tiba berbicara dan menguping seenaknya, Imai." Gerutunya sambil berbisik pelan ke alat seperti anting perak yang dijepit ke telinga kanannya. Hotaru mengabaikannya dan untuk sesaat tak ada suara apapun._

_Tepat saat Ruka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, Hotaru kembali berbicara dalam kepalanya._

"_Bagaimana kondisi disana?"_

_Ruka memandang ke kiri dan kanan lorong sebelah tembok yang diawasinya. Tak ada pergerakan, tak ada penjaga. Oke, kondisi aman, jawabnya dalam otaknya tapi kelihatannya gadis itu tak menangkapnya sama sekali. _

"_Nogi?"Katanya dengan suara mengancam. _

_Ruka menghela napas."Aman. Sejauh ini hanya ada beberapa pengawal yang lewat. Tapi mereka tak mempedulikanku sama sekali. Lalu ngomong-ngomong Imai, Kenapa kau tak memakai alat untuk mengamati mereka saja?"._

"_Karena mereka mengenali alat-alatku berkat Keluarga Raventail itu. Hanya kau satu-satunya alatku yang masih bisa berfungsi tanpa dideteksi oleh mereka. Lagipula bukannya kau yang langsung menyanggupinya?" Jawab Hotaru sarkastis. Ruka merasa ada harga dirinya yang tergores begitu Hotaru menyebutnya sebagai 'alat'. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar dengan Ice Queen ini._

"_Pertimbangan bagus Nogi." Jawab gadis itu. Ruka menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa sih gadis itu membaca—bukan—menguping isi pikirannya sementara ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Lagipula ia sudah __**dua **__kali menguping pikirannya, kenapa ia harus mengatakan jawaban-jawaban pertanyaanya? Ini kan malah jadi mencurigakan. _

_Tiba-tiba Hotaru kembali berbicara, menyentakkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Nogi. Mereka sudah diatas sana—diatas?batin Ruka terperanjat. Sebenarnya bagaimana mereka masuk sih?—dan mereka akan turun kapan saja. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"kata Hotaru datar._

"_Yeah...aku tahu." Ujarnya pendek. Hanya mengejar mereka dan mengacaukan situasi di saat yang bersamaan kan?batinnya. Pekerjaan yang benar-benar mempertaruhkan lehernya._

"_Sebenarnya siapa yang kau utus sih, Imai?" Tanyanya._

"_Lebih baik kau tak usah ta..Nogi, kau merasakan sesuatu?"tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba. Ruka mengangguk dan mencabut pedangnya. Dia baru saja melihat sesuatu bergerak di kegelapan lorong di sisi kanan tembok. "Keluar, siapapun kau." Kata Ruka dingin._

"_Suatu hal diluar kewajaran menemukanmu jam segini di istana, Pangeran Nogi." Suara rendah itu menjawab. Lalu dari balik kegelapan seorang pria berusia kira-kira dua puluh tahun melangkah keluar. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman terurai acak-cakan selehernya. Di mata kanannya, seluruh dahinya, dan di seluruh lehernya terbalut perban putih yang tertimpa cahaya kemerahan bulan, membuat penampilannya seperti separo-mumi yang berlumuran darah._

"_Dan bukan hal yang normal untuk bertemu denganmu disini, Kapten Yakumo."Kata Ruka kalem sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Meski begitu ia tak menanggalkan sikap waspadanya sama sekali. Mata biru terangnya terus memandang Hajime Yakumo dengan tatapan siaga. "Jika kau belum mengetahuinya, aku biasa berada disini apalagi jika bulan bersinar penuh. Pangeran Natsume Hyuuga sendiri yang memberikan ijinnya padaku untuk memakai tempat ini."._

_Hajime berdiri bersandar ke pilar yang berada tepat di serong kiri posisinya sekarang. "Untuk menikmati alam, begitukah?" tanya Hajime. Ada nada mencemooh yang samar dalam suaranya. "Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau lebih tertarik pada tembok dihadapanmu ini daripada laut di belakang sana sambil berbicara."._

"_Dia berbahaya..hati-hati, Nogi. Jauhkan dia dari sana secepatnya."bisik Hotaru di telinganya. Aku tahu..balas Ruka dalam pikirannya._

"_Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat, tapi aku hanya bersenandung sendiri. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mencurigaiku, kapten." Kata Ruka tenang. "Dan soal tembok ini,"katanya sambil berjalan ke arah tembok di depannya. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang berbeda dari tembok ini dengan bagian lainnya di istana. Mungkin kita memerlukan pemugaran di seluruh bagian selatan ini. Tembok-temboknya begitu rapuh." Katanya sambil meraba tembok itu._

_Hajime hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya—yang terlihat tentu—dan baru mau berbicara ketika tiba-tiba tembok tepat disisi yang diraba Ruka runtuh begitu saja. Tembok itu runtuh hampir seluruhnya, hanya menyisakan tiga meter, bagian dimana Ruka dan Hajime berada. Kepulan debu sekarang memenuhi tempat mereka berada, menciptakan kabut debu. Ruka memperhatikan langit-langit diatas mereka juga mulai retak._

_Ruka bisa melihat tiga orang terburu-buru keluar dari tembok dalam kepulan debu dan hujan batu. Dua diantara mereka memakai topeng yang identik. Bahkan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka pun identik. Satu-satunya pembeda mereka hanyalah rambut mereka, yang satu berambut cokelat dan yang lain berambut merah kecokelatan. Mereka mengapit seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Ruka juga menyadari Hajime melihat hal yang sama dengannya. Gawat..ini gawat..pikirnya. Lalu dia melihat topeng salah satu dari mereka terlepas, memperlihatkan kulit putih dan mata cokelat madu besar, mata yang sedang terbelalak panik menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Ruka merasa dirinya membeku untuk beberapa detik. Tidak..tidak mungkin..batinnya._

_Lalu dia menyadari Yakumo bergerak di sebelahnya. Matanya membelalak begitu ia melihat sesuatu berkilat di tengah kepulan debu—pisau pendek. Firasatnya buruk, Ia tahu itu tak mungkin hanya sekadar pisau biasa. Lalu semuanya bergerak di hadapannya seperti adegan film yang diperlambat. Dia melihat tangan kapten itu hendak melempar pisau itu. "Tidak..jangan..jangan sampai gadis itu terkena!" doanya dalam hati sambil berlari ke arah kapten itu. _

"_Awas!"Teriaknya sambil mendorong Hajime ke lantai. Mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh ke sisi berlawanan dari lokasi tembok yang runtuh. Ruka bisa melihat sekilas gadis itu buru-buru berlari menjauhi mereka. Tapi tak lama pisau itu melesat mengejar gadis itu sebelum Ruka sempat mencegahnya. Sial!aku terlambat!apa pisau itu mengenainya? Batin Ruka cemas. Dia tak bisa memastikannya karena pandangannya diblok oleh langit-langit yang tiba-tiba runtuh dan mengurung mereka di lorong kanan dari tembok itu._

"_Kenapa kau membantu mereka lolos?" Geram Hajime. _

_Ruka hanya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Tidakkah kau lihat aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu?" Balas Ruka. _

_Pria itu menatapnya marah dan bangun dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mencabut pisaunya yang bertengger mengerikan di reruntuhan langit-langit itu._

"_Warrior itu meninggalkan topengnya di sini." Kata Hajime. Segerombolan serangga yang entah datang dari mana mengangkat sebuah topeng yang hanya sisa separuh dari balik reruntuhan. Ruka memicingkan matanya, berusaha meneliti topeng itu dengan cahaya yang minim. Kelihatannya topeng itu didesain untuk menutupi seluruh wajah secara sempurna. Topeng itu hanya memiliki sedikit dekorasi. Didominasi oleh warna hitam, topeng itu memiliki pola seperti galaksi eclipse yang menyatu berwarna merah di bagian matanya. Bagian hidungnya yang lancip berwarna cokelat gelap. Hanya ada sedikit lubang dibagian mata dan sedikit celah di bagian hidung._

"_Darimana kau tahu itu Warrior?" Tanya Ruka tenang. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan syukurlah suaranya dan tubuhnya tak menghianatinya. 'Apa mereka ketahuan? Masa rencana mereka ketahuan?' batinnya cemas._

_Hajime menyodorkan topeng itu sebagai jawabannya. Ruka bangun dan mengambil topeng itu dari Hajime. Di sudut bawah bagian belakang topeng itu—nyaris tak terlihat—ada sebuah cap lingkaran kecil berwarna hitam. Lingkaran itu mengelilingi sebuah perisai dengan dua pedang bersilang. Lambang yang membuktikan bahwa mereka Warrior._

"_Apa yang dilakukan Warrior disini?" Tanya Ruka, berusaha terlihat dan terdengar tak bersalah. Hajime menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tak tahu. Apapun itu, Solitaire sedang mengejar mereka sekarang. Kau tak perlu __**cemas**__, pangeran." Katanya pelan. Ruka menelan ludah diam-diam. Cara kapten itu mengatakan 'cemas' sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman. Dari tatapan pria itu dia bisa melihatnya, pria itu mencurigainya._

Ruka menyisir lagi rambutnya dengan frustasi. Pengadilan memanggilnya untuk memberikan keterangan dan menanyainya macam-macam. Dia bisa merasakan pihak militer mencurigainya. Tapi karena tak ada cukup bukti—entah untung baginya atau tidak, _transmitter_ ditelinganya yang diberikan Imai padanya hancur hingga tak bisa dikenali lagi karena tertimpa bebatuan ketika lepas darinya waktu ia mendorong Yakumo—, dirinya dinyatakan tak bersalah dan lolos dari kecurigaan bahwa dirinya terlibat dalam rencana itu. Walau begitu, ia tahu dirinya ada dalam pengawasan 'longgar' saat ini.

Ketukan di jendelanya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ruka menoleh ke arah balkon kamarnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri disana, menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela. Pipinya tertempel hingga nyaris gepeng, bibirnya yang tak pernah lepas dari senyuman lebar, dan mata cokelatnya, ditambah rambutnya yang jabrik sewarna pasir membuatnya tampak seperti landak terjepit. Ruka mati-matian menahan tawa melihatnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ruka membukanya dan pemuda itu langsung berdiri menghadapinya dengan senyum yang sama masih terpampang diwajahnya. "Kau membuatku merinding tahu, Koko." Kata Ruka. Nada tawa terdengar samar dari suaranya ketika dia bicara.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau kelihatan depresi sekali dan ada banyak yang kau pikirkan sampai aku tak bisa membacanya." Balas Koko dengan nada datar. Walau nada suaranya seperti itu, senyum yang lebar terus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada berita?" Tanya Ruka sambil mengisyaratkan Koko untuk masuk. Koko masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat perapian. "Tak ada. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mendapatkan apapun." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kelihatannya mereka memperketat penjagaan mereka.".

Ruka menyandarkan badannya ke tiang tempat tidurnya. Mata biru terangnya terpaku ke tembok. _Begitu..Rupanya mereka benar-benar siaga kali ini, _kata Ruka dalam hati. Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai membelai kelincinya yang menghampirinya. _Kalau begitu mungkin aku hanya bisa mendapatkan info dari pesta itu saja_...

"Aku ragu kalau ada info tentang itu yang bisa lolos dari pihak militer, Ruka." Sela Koko. Ruka mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pemuda itu. "Jangan seenaknya membaca pikiranku.."gerutu Ruka. Cengiran Koko bertambah lebar. "Untuk itulah aku disini..ya kan?" kata pemilik _Mind-Reading Alice_ itu sambil mengetuk kepalanya.

Ruka memutar bola matanya. "Lalu, kenapa? Besok akan banyak bangsawan berkumpul disini. Mungkin saja akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengetahui _itu _kan?" Kata Ruka memberi penekanan pada kata 'itu'.

"Kau tahu Ruka, ini _top secret_. Tak ada yang seharusnya tahu soal _itu_." Kata Koko serius. "dan lagi.." potong Koko ketika Ruka hendak menyelanya, "aku juga bukan datang dengan tangan kosong kau tahu.". Koko merogoh saku celananya sementara Ruka memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ini.." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang dibungkus kain putih kumal. Ukurannya kecil, seukuran kepalan tangannya. Ruka menerimanya dan mengernyit, "Benda apa ini?".

"Jangan dibuka. Itu pesan yang kudapatkan." Kata Koko ketika Ruka menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ruka membolak-balikkan bungkusan itu di tangannya. Benda itu berat, dan kelihatannya terbuat dari logam meskipun ada bagian yang terbungkus sesuatu seperti bulu binatang. Ruka sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa itu. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini?" tanyanya.

"Orang itu bilang, simpan saja di tasmu. Jangan lupa untuk membawanya apalagi jika ada situasi mendesak." Jawab Koko.

Alis Ruka bertautan, "Siapa sih yang kau maksud?" tanyanya bingung. "Namanya Algie Conor. Tenang saja..dia bisa dipercaya." Jawab Koko tenang begitu melihat wajah tak setuju Ruka.

Ruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oke..lalu, aku harus memberikan ini pada siapa?". Koko mengangkat bahu.

"Dia tak berkata lebih lanjut. Dia cuma berkata dia akan menemuimu di pesta besok. Kodenya bulu merah." Katanya. Ruka berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan bungkusan itu ke dalam laci di sisi kasurnya.

"Oh ya Ruka, aku mendengar sesuatu seperti 'penyerangan', 'besok malam', dan 'Central' tadi saat aku melewati lapangan istana. Aku tak berani menyimpulkan apapun, aku tak bisa menggali informasi lebih lanjut. Tapi kurasa, itu sesuatu yang buruk dari wajah senang para prajurit bengis itu." Kata Koko sambil berjalan ke beranda.

Ruka langsung membeku begitu mendengar kata 'Central'. Kata-kata Hotaru beberapa hari lalu terulang di otaknya.

"_...Kami akan membawa Aoi ke Central dan menjaganya disana. Central? Itu markas kami disini..."_

Firasat buruk, sangat buruk langsung timbul di hatinya. Ia harus bisa menghubungi Hotaru, apapun caranya, apapun resikonya. Ruka berbalik dan menghadap sang_ Mind-Reader_. "Trims infonya, Koko. Aku mengandalkanmu lagi untuk besok." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Koko mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku pada Imai-san,oke?" katanya sambil nyengir. Koko memandangnya dengan tatapan jahil yang langsung membuat Ruka memerah. Ruka menghampiri koko sambil berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membaca pikiranku tanpa ijin, aku akan me—". Koko langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Whoa teman..jangan libatkan Sumire." Katanya serius. "Aku tak mau habis didampratnya nanti.".

Ruka terkekeh sambil meninju pundak temannya itu dengan main-main. Koko memasang senyum _trademark_nya lagi dan tanpa berkata apapun, dia meloncat dari beranda. Ruka mengawasi Koko hingga bayangan temannya itu menghilang diantara rimbunnya semak-semak sebelum masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Begitu ia menutup pintu beranda di kamarnya, pikirannya langsung sibuk lagi. Bagaimana caranya sekarang menghubungi Imai? Pikirnya. Dia tak bisa mengenyahkan firasat buruk yang dirasakannya dan ini bukan pertanda bagus. Sementara pikirannya sibuk mencari cara untuk menghubungi teman masa kecilnya itu, perhatiannya teralih pada laci yang terbuka lebar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ruka berjalan dan mengambil bungkusan kumal yang diberikan Koko tadi. Dia membolak-balik bungkusan itu dan baru mau memutuskan untuk memasukkannya lagi ke dalam laci ketika sesuatu yang bersinar di sudut terdalam laci menarik perhatiannya. Ruka meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas laci dan menarik keluar laci itu hingga terlepas. Benda bersinar itu ternyata replika seekor kumbang badak yang betul-betul persis seperti aslinya.

Ruka mengernyitkan alisnya. Sejak kapan benda itu ada di dalam lacinya pun ia tak ingat sama sekali. Ruka membolak-balikkan kumbang itu, berusaha mengingat setiap detailnya yang mungkin bisa memancing ingatannya keluar. Entah mengapa, meski ia tak bisa mengingatnya, dia tahu benda ini familiar baginya. Telunjuk ramping Ruka menelusuri bagian perut kumbang palsu itu dan tepat ditengah-tengah kumbang itu, ia merasakan ada sebuah tombol kecil tersembunyi dengan baik diantara pangkal-pangkal kaki kumbang. Mata Ruka melebar. Dia ingat, ini kamera video jarak jauh pertama yang dibuat Hotaru saat mereka masih kecil. Waktu itu ia menyitanya dari Imai karena gadis itu menggunakannya untuk memerasnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba menekan tombol itu, berharap alat itu masih bisa bekerja dengan baik. Tapi alat itu sama sekali tak merensponnya.

Ruka mengeluarkan desahan frustasi. Dia mencoba, mencoba, dan mencoba lagi. Ia tak bisa menyerah sekarang, tidak setelah ia akhirnya menemukan sesuatu untuk menghubungi gadis itu. Lalu setelah percobaan yang entah keberapa kalinya, sebuah sinar kecil berwarna biru keperakan keluar dari bagian wajah kumbang itu. Sinar itu melebar, dan kemudian berubah seperti proyektor mini. Ruka mengarahkannya ke tembok di belakang tempat tidurnya. Sesaat tak ada apa-apa, lalu tiba-tiba wajah Hotaru Imai muncul di tembok kamarnya.

"_Oh..kau Nogi." _Katanya datar.

Tiba-tiba Ruka merasa gugup yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Begitu wajah gadis itu muncul, melihatnya ada di depannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun, entah kenapa membuatnya tiba-tiba tak bisa berbicara. Seolah-olah ada yang menyumbat pita suaranya. _Oh Ruka, kendalikan dirimu bodoh! Sekarang bukan waktunya berpikir seperti itu!. _

"A..Apa mereka sudah sampai?"tanya Ruka. _Damn..kenapa mendadak suaraku serak?_

"_Ya..Ini kamera kumbangku kan? Tak kusangka masih bisa berfungsi." _Kata Hotaru. Nadamya melamun, seolah sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tak ingat aku menyimpan ini."gumam Ruka. Lalu dia menyadari ada kilatan-kilatan sinar putih dari belakang Hotaru. Sesaat kemudian matanya menangkap kilasan kamera melayang-layang dibelakang gadis itu.

"IMAI!" teriak Ruka tertahan. _Astaga gadis ini...tak bisakah dia berhenti melakukan itu?_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"_Apa?" _tanya Hotaru dengan nada tak bersalah. "_Anggap saja ini bayaran untuk Kamera Video Kumbang ku yang kau ambil itu."_

Ruka hendak protes padanya ketika Hotaru menyelanya. "_Ku harap kau menghubungiku untuk alasan yang penting, Nogi. Kalau tidak aku tak segan-segan menembakmu dari sini karena mengganggu pekerjaanku." _Kata gadis itu dingin.

Ruka menghela napas. Gadis ini sama sekali tak berubah. Tatapan matanya, sikapnya, masih sama dengan yang diingatnya dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ruka berusaha mengabaikan kamera yang terus memotretnya dari segala sisi dan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya ke gadis itu. "Oke, kita langsung ke inti masalah, Imai. Mata-mataku baru saja melaporkan kalau kemungkinan kerajaan akhirnya akan bergerak. Dia gagal mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi ia menangkap kata-kata 'penyerangan', 'besok malam', dan 'Central'.".

Seperti biasa, gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Dia hanya menatap Ruka dengan wajah datarnya, bahkan setelah mendengar berita itu. "_Baik..ada lagi?"_ katanya datar.

"Kau mengerti nggak sih, Imai?" Kata Ruka frustasi. "Mereka mungkin saja akan—"

"_Menyerang Central, menyerang kami. Aku tahu." _sambung Hotaru datar. "_Infomu tadi sudah kusampaikan pada seluruh anggota yang ada di sini. Kami akan bersiap menyambut mereka kapan pun." _Katanya, kali ini dengan sekilas seringaian sinis.

Ruka menggelengkan kepala. "Dengan ada Aoi disana? Dan Sakura juga? Yang benar saja Imai!" Katanya nyaris berteriak.

"_Kami punya pertimbangan sendiri, Nogi. Dan soal Aoi, juga Mikan...". _Ruka melihat mata ungu gadis itu melebar. Dia bisa melihat Hotaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kelepasan bicara. "_Anggap kau tak mendengar apapun, Nogi." _perintahnya dingin_._

"Jadi itu betul dia?" tanya Ruka sambil menatap mata gadis itu lurus-lurus. Hotaru sudah kembali lagi ke dirinya yang biasa, wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. "_Apa maksudmu?". _Ruka mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya. _"_Jangan coba-coba menghindar, Imai. Aku bertemu sekilas dengannya. Waktu terakhir kali kita bicara. Kuharap Yakumo tak menyadari kalau itu dia.".

Hotaru menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya, "_Yakumo?". _

_"_Kapten Dinas Rahasia Militer. Dia orang yang berbahaya. Aku melihat dia mengendalikan serangga, entah dia pemilik _Animal Pheromone _sepertiku atau khusus untuk serangga saja." Jelas Ruka. "Kulihat dia cukup dekat dengan Jenderal Persona. Jika dia tahu, maka ada kemungkinan istana mengincar Aoi, sekaligus Sakura.".

Hotaru mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam. "_Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu soal ini. Ada lagi yang perlu ku ketahui, Nogi?". _Ruka menggali ingatannya lagi, "Natsume dipanggil untuk misi lainnya lagi kemarin. Aku tak tahu apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ini..tapi, kalau mereka sampai bertemu, kau tahu kan?".

Hotaru mengangguk kecil. "_Akan kupastikan si Idiot itu tak mengganggu rencana lagi kali ini."_jawabnya. Ruka mengangguk setuju. "_Aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau aku memerlukanmu." _Kata Hotaru. Ada sebagian hatinya yang merasa sakit begitu Hotaru berkata seperti itu. _Lagi-lagi..sama seperti waktu itu. Yah..siapa sih yang takkan sakit hati dianggap 'alat'?_

"_Nogi?"_ Suara Hotaru menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Tak ada lagi kurasa, Imai. Aku juga tak tahu seberapa lama lagi kamera ini bisa bertahan. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menghubungimu lagi begitu aku menemukan hal penting lainnya." Kata Ruka sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang tak dimengertinya. Hotaru menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Ruka, tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa. Ruka mengambil kamera kumbang itu dan meletakkannya di tangannya. Layarnya kini berpindah ke kasurnya. Dia menatap Hotaru yang mulai beranjak bangun dari depan layar, lalu setelah bimbang beberapa saat dia berkata, "Imai?".

Hotaru kembali ke depan layar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. Ruka menelan ludah dengan gugup lalu berkata, "Hati-hati..itu saja.". Hotaru memberinya _death glare _lalu berbalik begitu saja. Lalu, tanpa diduganya tiba-tiba Hotaru berkata balik padanya, "_Kau juga, bodoh."._

Ruka tak bisa lagi menahan cengiran yang berusaha ditahannya. Entah kenapa satu kalimat itu saja bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut samar di tubuhnya dari tadi.

Lalu tepat saat Ruka mau memutuskan koneksi mereka, wajah Hotaru muncul lagi di layar. "_Oh ya Nogi, kau masih berhutang padaku soal transmitter itu. Kau berhutang 1000 Ryou padaku untuk itu.". _Kemudian gadis itu langsung memutuskan koneksi begitu saja. Ruka menatap kasurnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Khas Hotaru Imai, _The Blackmailling Queen_.." gumamnya muram.

OoOooOoO

Hotaru membuka laci meja kerjanya dan meletakkan _tab _videonya ke dalamnya. Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas meja, kepalanya menunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun, dia, Hotaru Imai merasa frustasi. Dia tak bisa mengerti bagaimana info sepenting itu sama sekali tak sampai padanya. Ya, dia tahu tak mungkin istana tak mengambil tindakan apapun setelah apa yang mereka lakukan dua hari lalu dan untuk itu dia sudah menyebarkan kamera pengintai ke seluruh penjuru Kota Liech—bahkan mengambil resiko menembus barrier pertahanan istana untuk mendapatkan info—, tapi hasilnya nihil! Apa mungkin Keluarga Raventail itu sudah tahu triknya sampai bisa menghalanginya seperti ini?

Hotaru menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan rasa kesal dan frustasinya. Kalau tadi Nogi tak memberitahunya, mungkin sudah terlambat—tidak, dia tahu mungkin malah sudah terlambat. Dia cukup percaya diri bahwa pertahanan Central takkan semudah itu ditembus dan mereka akan bisa bertahan melawan istana, tapi jelas Solitaire tak bisa di anggap remeh. Belum lagi dia tak tahu siapa dari pihak istana yang akan datang. Dia punya data orang-orang pihak militer istana. Sebagian dari mereka memilki Alice yang kuat dan berbahaya dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya senang. Dengan jumlah orang yang ada di markas saat ini, mereka akan menderita kerugian kalau mereka memaksa untuk melawan. Lagipula, prioritas mereka sekarang, Mikan dan Aoi harus bisa diungsikan dari sini secepatnya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Tiba-tiba saku jas labnya berkelap-kelip merah. Hotaru merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar sebuah plat tipis berwarna perak yang berukuran tak lebih besar dari permen karet. Dia menekan tombol kecil merah yang berkelap-kelip tadi dan sesaat kemudian wajah Misaki Harada muncul di layar perak itu.

"_Hotaru..berkumpul sekarang di aula. Kami membutuhkan pendapatmu."_pinta Misaki.

Hotaru mengangguk dan memutuskan koneksi. Dia tampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, lalu kemudian seolah dia teringat sesuatu, dia menarik laci meja kerjanya lagi dan merogoh-rogoh isinya dengan kasar. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah kertas dan meneliti isinya. Sesaat kemudian senyum sinis dan mengerikan terukir di wajahnya. Dia tahu, ini satu-satunya taktik yang bisa mereka lakukan, taktik yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar. Lalu dengan senyum yang sama masih terlukis di wajahnya, dia menarik pintu besi laboratoriumnya dan berlari keluar menuju aula.

* * *

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
